Les mots peuvent tout changer
by Ketsurui Yami
Summary: Les mots peuvent tout changer surtout trois en particuliers. Sur un bateau au milieu de l'océan aucun moyen d'échapper à nos cauchemars et nos sentiments on peut juste y faire face mais avec quelqu'un c'est toujours mieux. Fin de la saison 2 SwanQueen Possibilité de suivre l'avancée des chapitres sur Twitter @KetsuruiYami17
1. Je te sauverais toujours

_**Salut tout le monde voici une petite OS qui met venue comme ça surtout à force de penser à cette future saison.**_

_**Je n'oublie pas ma fic L'Ombre et la Lumière mais si jamais certains veulent une suite à cette OS j'y suis ouverte toutes idées est toujours bonne à prendre.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_Quelle que soit la distance, je t'aimerai toujours,_

_Quel que soit le temps que je reste, je t'aimerai toujours,_

_Quels que soient les mots que je profère, je t'aimerai toujours,_

_Je t'aimerai toujours._

Lovesong Adele

* * *

_Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Tu le sais que tu ne retrouveras jamais l'amour. Qui pourraient t'aimer ? Tu es un tel monstre, le produit de l'obscurité. Qui pourraient aimer les ténèbres qui ont asservi ton cœur ? Personne. Tu passeras ta vie seule, haïs de tous, méprisée, regardée de haut._

_Ils t'abandonneront tous, comme tous ceux que tu as aimés avant. Tu les a peut-être sauvé mais à la moindre occasion ils vont te tourner le dos, ils vont te tuer._

_Tu vas tout perdre, tu vas perdre ton fils. Il ne t'aime pas, il ne t'a jamais aimé, il a toujours su voir la noirceur qui se cache derrière ton masque. Il te hait comme tous les autres._

_Il a trouvé une autre famille, il a trouvé mieux que toi._

_Et si maintenant il est loin d'eux c'est de ta faute, tu n'as pas su le protéger comme tu n'as pas su protéger Daniel. Tu es faible, tellement faible._

_Tout ce que tu réussiras à t'avoir te sera arraché parce que tu n'as pas assez de force pour lutter pour ce qui t'appartiens._

_Tu seras seule._

_Pour l'éternité._

**SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN**

- _Noooooooooon ! _Encore un autre cauchemar, ils ont commencé à apparaître quand la malédiction s'est rompue avec tout ce qui s'est passé ils n'ont fait qu'empirer.

Ils reviennent chaque nuit et ils finissent par la maintenir éveillé après son réveil en sursaut.

A chaque fois elle n'ose plus fermer les yeux par peur que les cauchemars l'assaillent de nouveau.

Elle ne se souvient même plus la dernière fois qu'elle a eue une nuit complète. Et avec ce qui vient de se passer, la torture et le déclencheur qui a absorbé toute sa magie, le manque de sommeil des derniers l'a finalement rattrapé et elle se sent complètement épuisé.

Et maintenant encore un autre cauchemar qui l'empêche de dormir, elle ne pourra jamais récupérer toutes ses forces pour sauver Henry.

Henry...

Un frisson la traverse et l'angoisse toujours présente pèse encore plus sur son estomac.

Au loin elle peut entendre le bruit des vagues qui se fracasse contre la coque du bateau, cela devrait être un son apaisant mais cela l'irrite juste encore plus étant à fleur de peau.

Elle repousse les couvertures et s'assoit sur le bord du lit, elle est prise de vertige et sa tête tourne. Elle reste dans cette position quelques instants le temps de se ressaisir et prend la vue de ce qui l'entoure.

La cabine est petite et pue l'humidité, il n'y a que deux couchettes, elle occupe c'est du côté gauche tandis que repose sur celle de droite le Shérif aux cheveux blonds. Elle n'avait pas trop eu le choix du colocataire, les deux idiots étaient bien évidement tout les deux dans la même cabine ce qui lui laissé le choix entre Gold et la blonde. Non sans mécontentement et après une heure de pourparlers elle avait accepté (non pas qu'elle eu le choix) de dormir dans la même cabine qu'Emma Swan.

Elle se lève doucement essayant de ne pas faire de bruit et alerter la blonde qui dort profondément, ronflant légèrement.

Elle atteint le pont supérieur sans avoir croisé personne, ni fait trop de bruit.

Le ciel est dégagé et on peut voir briller les étoiles, si elle n'était pas aussi préoccupée par Henry elle pourrait profiter de la vue.

Elle s'appuie lourdement contre la balustrade, la fatigue combinée au désespoir pèse sur son corps et elle se demande comment elle se tient encore debout.

Son regard se perd dans l'océan qui lui fait face, brillant sous la lumière de la lune, rendant presque l'endroit magique.

Elle se demande comment elle a pu en arriver là, comment a-t-elle pu faire autant d'erreur.

Quand elle était jeune elle se promettait de ne pas devenir comme sa mère mais c'est exactement ce qu'elle est devenue la seule différence c'est qu'elle a su aimer Henry alors que Cora n'a pas su l'aimer, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas de cœur.

_Tu aurais était assez._

Cette pensée lui déchire à nouveau le cœur, si sa mère n'avait pas retiré le sien tout aurait était différent. Cora aurait était une bonne mère sans doute, Daniel ne serait pas mort par sa main. Elle n'aurait pas voulu tuer Snow et la malédiction n'aurait jamais existé.

Mais sans la malédiction elle n'aurait pas eu Henry et Em...

Non à quoi elle pense, elle n'aurait juste pas eu Henry, la blonde n'est qu'un inconvénient qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, qu'un obstacle entre elle et son fils.

Et pourtant depuis le début le Shérif à tout fait pour l'aider, elle l'a sauvé de l'incendie puis des gens en colère devant sa porte. Elle la poussé de la trajectoire du voleur d'âme, elle la crut au début quand elle disait qu'elle n'était pour rien dans la mort d'Archie. Elle la sauvé de Greg et Tamara et plus tard dans les mines elle a joint sa magie à la sienne.

Elle a tant fait pour elle mais elle n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi.

Elle aurait du l'abandonner à son sort et tout le monde aurait était heureux mais non la blonde s'efforcé toujours de la sauver.

-_ Regina ?_

La brune sursaute légèrement au son de la voix qui provient de derrière elle. Cette voix. La dernière voix qu'elle voulait entendre à ce moment précis.

Elle ne se retourne pas et continue de fixer l'étendue d'eau devant elle, elle sent les mouvements de la blonde derrière elle et bientôt sens la chaleur de son corps à ses côtés. Le shérif est venu s'adosser au rebord à sa droite et elle peut sentir son regard sur elle.

- _Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

Regina rit sarcastiquement à la question, comment quelque chose pourrait aller bien en ce moment alors qu'elle est un fouillis d'émotions.

- _Oué, désolé question stupide._

La remarque tire un léger sourire de la part de la brune et Emma se détend un peu.

Elle a été réveillé par le fait que Regina quitte la cabine mais avait décidé de la laissé seule.

Cependant après un moment voyant qu'elle ne revenait toujours pas Emma décida d'aller voir où la brune était passé et l'avait finalement trouvée sur le pont principale perdu dans ses pensées.

- _Ca va aller._

- _Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez Miss Swan ? _Le ton est froid et cassant, sans appel.

- _Et bien le fait que toute sa famille soit à sa recherche donne toutes ses chances à Henry surtout quand on voit la famille de fou qu'il possède. Un sauveur et une reine comme mères, un prince charmant une princesse et un sorcier fou comme grands-parents. Putain quelle famille._

- _Le langage Miss Swan._ Mais pour autant la réplique d'Emma lui tire un autre sourire, elle n'a pas tout à fait tord au sujet de la famille qu'ils forment.

Et elle ne l'avouera jamais mais le fait que la blonde n'est pas mit le terme méchante devant reine lui réchauffe un peu le cœur.

Elle sent la main d'Emma se posé sur son avant-bras et elle daigne enfin lui adresser un regard, ses yeux se perdant dans l'immensité émeraude qu'elle trouve en face d'elle. A la surprise de la blonde elle ne fuit pas le contact pour une fois elle cherche du réconfort même si c'est au près de la fille de sa pire ennemie.

- _Sérieusement Regina on va réussir, on va le sauver. _Elle peut voir la peur dans les yeux bruns et quelques larmes se former._ J'ai affronté un dragon, un ogre, un géant. Bon dieu j'ai affronté ta mère et j'en suis ressortie vivante alors ce n'est pas deux idiots comme eux qui vont réussir à nous voler notre fils._

D'autres larmes se forment dans ses yeux mais cette fois-ci elle ne peut les retenir, elles glissent librement sur ses joues tandis que des souvenirs de sa mère et d'Henry l'assaillent.

Emma semble comprendre ce qui la tourmente et avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passe deux puissanst bras l'entourent et la serre contre le corps chaud en face d'elle.

Son corps se tend au contact mais après quelques secondes elle relâche toute la tension et blottit sa tête dans le creux du cou de la blonde.

Elle se sent bien dans les bras de la Sauveuse, elle se sent en sécurité, à sa place, comme si elle avait appartenu à ses bras depuis toujours. Cela faisait des décennies qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie comme ça, pas depuis Daniel. Et pourtant cela semble si différent parce que maintenant même si elle a honte de l'avouer, elle se sent encore mieux dans les bras d'Emma que de Daniel.

-_ C'est normal que ta mère te manque, malgré tout ce qu'elle a pu faire elle reste ta mère._

A cette déclaration Regina prend la veste de la blonde et la serre fort dans ses mains, elle se sent tellement bouleversée par tout ça.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent en silence sans qu'aucune n'esquisse un geste pour s'éloigner et c'est finalement la brune qui rompit le silence.

-_ Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé tant de fois ?_

Elle peut sentir le corps de la blonde se tendre et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau et Regina craignit qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse mais un soupir d'Emma et un raclement de gorge lui prouvèrent le contraire.

-_ Pour la même raison qui m'a fait hésiter dans ces mines au fait de te laisser derrière nous, je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. La raison pour laquelle je te sauve à chaque fois, c'est ça que j'allais te dire quand je me suis retournée mais à ce moment-là tu as commencé à utiliser la magie sur le détonateur et je n'ai pas eu la chance de te le dire._

- _Qu'aillais- tu me dire qui aurait pu me faire changer d'avis ?_ Regina ce maudit pour le léger tremblement de peur dans sa voix quand elle prononce cette phrase.

Elle peut sentir aussi l'angoisse qui rayonne de la blonde et le silence avec sa phrase est accueilli et une fois de plus elle pense qu'elle ne va pas avoir de réponse.

Elle sent le corps de la blonde se détacher d'elle et elle craint qu'elle s'enfuie mais bientôt une main vient saisir son menton et l'oblige à relever la tête. Ses yeux se connectent à nouveau avec ceux de la Sauveuse et elle peut y lire la peur et quelque chose d'autre qu'elle n'arrive pas à déterminer. Quelque chose de chaleureux.

- _La seule et unique raison pour laquelle je t'ai sauvé et je te sauverais toujours, c'est parce que..._ Emma prend une profonde inspiration, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

_Je t'aime._

Les mots résonnent dans tout le corps de Regina et son cœur vient cogner durement contre sa poitrine, elle a le souffle coupé.

Et avant qu'elle n'eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits une douce paire de lèvres viennent se poser sur les siennes dans un baiser tendre. La surprise fût bien vite effacée et elle se trouva à répondre au baiser, ses bras viennent entourer le cou de la blonde, ses yeux se fermant, tandis que les mains d'Emma se reposaient sur ses hanches l'attirant encore plus à elle pour approfondir le baiser. La langue d'Emma vient caresser la lèvre inférieure de Regina quémandant l'accès à sa bouche qu'elle lui donna sans hésiter, leurs langues se lançant dans un ballet compliqué, luttant pour la domination.

Le manque d'air se faisant pressant elles finirent pas se séparer leurs front reposant l'un contre l'autre et leur respiration archaïque.

-_ Je crois que je vous aime aussi Miss Swan._

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Emma avant qu'elle ne se penche pour un autre baiser que lui donna Regina avec plaisir.

Les étoiles semblent briller encore plus et la lune les éclaire de sa lumière pâle.

L'océan est calme mais combien de temps avec qu'il ne soit troublé à nouveau ?

* * *

_**Et bien voilà j'espère que ça vous à plu et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis positif ou négatif pour me faire progresser.**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et pour ceux qui suivent ma fic rdv au prochain chapitre qui va sans doute tarder à venir avec l'approche du bac et des premières épreuves.**_

_**Salut à tous ^^**_

* * *

_Ketsurui Yami_

_Un jour mes démons prendrons le dessus et tous verrons qui je suis vraiment,_

_Un Ange déchut._


	2. My Happy Ending

_**Salut tout le monde :D tout d'abord merci à tous pour ces avis positifs et pour m'avoir demandé de continuer cette OS cela me fait plaisir de voir me travail apprécier.**_

_**J'ai donc décidé de faire une suite mais je rassure ceux qui lisent mon autre fic je ne l'abandonne pas je vais essayer de jongler avec les deux plus le bac (mission impossible dites vous ;) )**_

_**Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr qu'il y aura une suite à ce chapitre tout dépendra de vous savoir si vous voulez que j'en fasse une vraie histoire ou juste deux chapitre.**_

_**J'espère ce chapitre va vous plaire, rdv en bas.**_

_**Bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

_Je meurs à chaque fois que tu pars_

_Ne le laisse pas seul avec moi-même_

_Tu vois, j'ai peur_

_De l'obscurité, de mes démons_

_Et les voix, qui me disent que rien ne ne passera bien_

Under - Alex Hepburn

* * *

_Je ne vois rien autour de moi, tout est sombre, je sais juste que je suis dans une pièce mais c'est le noir complet. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, ni même comment je m'y suis retrouvé, je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur mes souvenirs et tout semble flou. J'entends un bruit provenant de ma droite, on dirait une machine et je ne sais pourquoi mais le son me fait froid dans le dos comme si inconsciemment je savais déjà ce qui va se passer par la suite. Le bruit se fait plus persistant, on croirait entendre un bourdonnement, comme de l'électricité dans l'air._

_Je n'arrive pas à voir d'où ça vient et même si j'avance j'ai l'impression que je ne me rapproche jamais de la source du bruit. _

- Emma...

_Cette voix, cette voix que j'aime tant mais qui en cette instant est déformée par la douleur et la peur. Mon cœur se serre à l'entente de mon prénom, je déteste savoir que celle que j'aime souffre. Je serais prête à tout pour elle, même donner ma propre vie s'il le faut._

- Regina !

_L'air se rempli avec l'odeur de son parfum mais aussi de sang et je peux sentir la nausée m'envahir cependant je ne donne pas de seconde pensée à cela me mettant à courir dans la direction d'où je pense que provient le son._

_Mais plus j'avance et plus je sens mon corps s'alourdir et le souffle commence à me manquer._

_Mon corps me supplie de m'arrêter mais je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas. Regina est là quelque part en danger et je dois tout faire pour la sauver._

- Emma… Je t'en prie…

_Je déteste entendre autant de souffrance dans sa voix et la rage bouillonne dans mes veines balayant tout sur son passage comme une vague destructrice. La colère me redonne un gain d'adrénaline qui traverse mon corps et je sais qu'une fois que toute l'adrénaline aura quitter mon corps je m'effondrerais sur le sol mais pour l'instant la seule chose qui me préoccupe est Regina et peut importe ce qui peut m'arriver._

- Aide-moi…

_Je cours encore plus vite si c'est possible mais la pièce est toujours plongée dans le noir et je ne sais pas où je vais, je laisse mon instinct me guider en espérant qu'il est raison car il est ma seule chance._

_Et puis je l'aperçois une faible lumière au loin, comme un éclair qui déchire le ciel orageux et capricieux du mois d'automne._

_Je sens que je n'ai plus beaucoup de force et j'ai peur que je n'arriverais jamais à atteindre cette lumière._

_Plus je me rapproche et plus je peux voir des formes se dessiner sous mes yeux ébahies. _

_Et enfin je la vois, elle est là à seulement quelques mètres de moi, allongée sur cette table en métal qui m'est familière. Je vois des câbles reliés au niveau de ses tempes, ses avant-bras, ses doigts et maintenant que je suis plus près le bruit de la machine est assourdissant._

_Ma mémoire me frappe de plein fouet, cette scène je l'ai déjà vécu i peine quelques jours._

_Regina enlevée par Greg et Tamara, torturée pour qu'elle avoue où se trouve son père._

_Je veux me déplacer pour être plus près d'elle et empêcher ce que je sais qui va se passer par la suite mais d'un coup je me stop dans ma progression, mon corps ne veux plus m'obéir et je lève mes yeux emplis de peur sur la femme que j'aime._

- Emma…

_Ces yeux sont plongés dans les miens et j'y vois un mélange de peur et d'amour, et tout ce que je veux c'est l'enfermer dans l'étau de mes bras pour la protéger du reste du monde mais mon corps refuse toujours de bouger._

_Et j'entends le bourdonnement se faire plus fort et je comprends toute suite ce qui va se passer._

_Sous mes yeux impuissants je vois un courant traverser le corps de Regina et la secouer durement. Le choc ne dure que quelques secondes mais pour moi il semble des siècles._

_Quand il prend fin le corps de Regina retombe lourdement sur la table métallisée et je retiens mon souffle guettant un mouvement de sa part qui ne vient pas._

_Je retrouve la capacité de bouger mon corps et je me précipite vers elle._

_Elle est si pâle et si froide, ma main tremble lorsque je l'approche de son cou._

_Et la pire chose qui peut arriver se passe devant mes yeux, sous mes doigts je ne sens aucune impulsion, aucune preuve qu'un cœur bat. Le vide, le néant._

_Les larmes se forment dans mes yeux et commence à dégringoler en cascade sur mes joues, je me penche et dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres froides comme la mort._

_Je l'ai perdue._

_Je n'ai pas su la sauver._

_Elle est morte. _

**SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN**

Emma se réveille en sursaut, le corps recouvert de sueur qui se mélange à ses larmes au niveau de ses joues. Avec précipitation elle vérifie que la femme est toujours allongée à ses côtés et relâche le souffle qu'elle avait retenu en voyant sa poitrine se lever et se baisser au rythme de sa respiration. Elle essaye de calmer sa propre respiration mais dès qu'elle ferme les yeux les images de son cauchemar, Regina morte sur cette table l'assaille et son cœur s'emballe. Un violent frisson la traverse et sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir un léger sanglot passa la barrière de ses lèvres, les larmes redoublant sur ses joues.

- _Emma ?_

La blonde n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Regina est inquiète.

Elle ne veut pas que la brune la voit dans cet état, si faible, sans défense.

Deux bras viennent enserrer sa taille et rapprocher son corps de celui de Regina. La brune posa son menton sur son épaule et enfouit son visage dans les boucles blondes inspirant à pleins poumons le parfum du Shérif. Un mélange de cuir et de cannelle qui lui rappel cette veste rouge qu'elle déteste tant et les chocolat chaud que la blonde se fait servir à mamie.

Le souffle chaud de Regina dans son cou et les bras protecteurs autour d'elle contribue au fait qu'elle se calme et essaye de remettre en ordre toute ses pensées.

- _Un cauchemar ?_

Emma hoche la tête, incapable de faire confiance à sa propre voix.

Elle pousse son corps encore plus dans celui de Regina si c'est possible et essaye de se détendre au maximum.

- _Tu veux en parler ou juste rester comme ça quelques temps ?_

Emma reste silencieuse quelques instants ne sachant quoi répondre, parler de son cauchemar ferait revenir l'angoisse à la surface mais extérioriser tout ça pourrait aussi lui faire du bien.

-_ Je… il y a avait cette pièce sombre… et…_ Emma commencé à hyperventiller et Regina était de plus en plus inquiète pour elle.

-_Hey c'est bon, prendre son temps d'accord ? On a du temps devant nous._

Emma prendre de profondes inspirations pour essayer de se camer mais les souvenirs de son cauchemar reviennent toujours plus vifs.

-_ Je ne savais pas où j'étais… J'ai courus pendant longtemps… et puis… et puis…_

- _Chut, je suis là c'est fini._

- _Tu étais là attachée à une table métallisée… Je ne pouvais pas t'atteindre… Te sauver…_

_Il y avait le bourdonnement d'une machine qui était toujours plus fort…_

_Et… un courant électrique t'a traversé le corps…_

Emma étouffe un autre sanglot mais elle a tant besoin de savoir que Regina est bien là avec elle, vivante, qu'elle se retourne et se refugie profondément dans les bras de la brune. Posant sa tête sur sa poitrine à l'écoute de son cœur, Regina lui caressant les cheveux dans un geste réconfortant.

-_ Quand… quand je suis arrivée à toi… Il… Il était trop tard…_

Un autre sanglot s'échappe de ses lèvres et elle saisit violement la chemise de Regina serrée dans ses poings.

- _Tu étais… morte…_

Elle n'essaye plus de retenir ses sanglots et laisse libre cour à ses larmes.

Regina la tien serrée contre elle, une main toujours caressant ses cheveux, l'autre caressant son dos de haut en bat.

-_ Je suis là Emma. C'est bon c'est fini. C'était juste un cauchemar._

_Je suis là, je vais bien._

-_ S'il te plaît ne pas m'abonner._

Le ton suppliant et déchirant de la blonde lui serre le cœur, elle à l'air si petite sanglotant dans ses bras.

Doucement elle entraina la blonde en arrière avec elle, s'allongea à nouveau sur la couchette où elles s'étaient installées après qu'elles étaient redescendues du pont principal complètement fatiguées.

- _Ca va aller, je te le promets. On va retrouver Henry et on va rentrer chez nous. Après cela je ne laisserais plus rien arriver à toi ou notre fils. Je te le promets Emma._

_On aura notre fin heureuse._

Emma sanglote encore pendant quelques minutes avant de finalement se calmer.

Elle se blottie un peu plus dans le corps de Regina, sa tête reposant toujours sur sa poitrine, un bras drapé autour de la taille de la brune, l'autre emmêlée avec celle de Regina.

-_ Merci 'Gina._

Emma murmure d'une voix ensommeillée. Le surnom fait sourire la brune et elle lui donne un léger resserrement pour lui signifier qu'elle a entendu.

- _Je t'aime._

Regina n'est toujours pas habituée à entendre ses mots sortir de la bouche de la blonde s'adressant à elle mais un sourire plus grand étire ses lèvres.

Elle dépose un léger baiser sur la tempe de la blonde, respirant à nouveau son parfum.

-_ Je t'aime aussi._

Mais Emma est déjà retombée dans les bras de Morphée, son cauchemar apparement oublié dans les bras de la femme qu'elle aime.

Regina la rejoint bien vite au pays des songes, non sans une pensée pour leur fils.

_On va te retrouver Henry et on sera enfin une famille._

_J'ai finalement ma fin heureuse, toi et Emma._

* * *

**_Et bien voilà un autre chapitre d'écrit je m'étonne moi-même de la rapidité à laquelle j'ai posté la suite comme quoi j'étais vraiment inspirée._**

**_J'espère que cela vous à plu et donnez-moi votre avis pour une suite de plusieurs chapitre ou s'arrêter là._**

**_Merci d'avoir lu et rdv au prochain chapitre d'une de mes deux fics ^^_**

* * *

_Ketsurui Yami_

_Un jour mes démons prendrons le dessus et tous verrons qui je suis vraiment,_

_Un Ange déchut_


	3. Imagine

_**Salut la compagnie vraiment vraiment désolé pour avoir étais aussi longue à poster une suite mais entre le bac mes autres fics le manque de motivation et d'inspiration je dois dire que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre.**_

_**Je fais donc une suite à cette fic je pense de quelques chapitres le temps qu'elles retrouvent Henry, rentre à Storybrook et s'installent dans leur vie de famille. Pour ceux qui suivent ma fic A jamais suite aux nombreuses demandes (merci à tous ^^) je vous informe qu'il y aura une suite (du boulot en plus pour moi lol)**_

_**En tout cas merci pour continuer de suivre et de commenter, ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé vu l'heure tardive mais je promets que le prochain le sera. Je me suis inspiré de la chanson Imagine de John Lennon pour ce chapitre.**_

_**En attendant bonne lecture et rdv en bas ^^**_

* * *

_Imaginez qu'il n'y a aucun Paradis,_  
_C'est facile si vous essayez,_  
_Aucun enfer en dessous de nous,_  
_Au dessus de nous seulement le ciel,_  
_Imaginez tous les gens,_  
_Vivant pour aujourd'hui..._

_Imaginez qu'il n'y a aucun pays,_  
_Ce n'est pas dur à faire,_

_Aucune cause pour laquelle tuer ou mourir,_  
_Aucune religion non plus,_  
_Imaginez tous les gens,_  
_Vivant leurs vies dans la paix..._

_Imagine__ John Lennon_

Regina le sait les mots sont l'arme la plus destructrice au monde, l'arme la plus sombre et puissante.

Avec une épée ou un fusil vous pouvez blesser quelqu'un dans sa chair.

Mais les mots ? Les mots eux s'ils sont choisi avec le plus grand soin, ils peuvent vous blesser au plus profond de vous, ils sont plus tranchants que n'importe quelle lame.

Ils nous blessent dans notre âme et dans notre cœur. Et bien que les mots ne laissent pas de cicatrices visibles, la blessure est belle et bien là marquée au fer rouge dans notre esprit.

Les mots sont notre pire cauchemar, ils sont notre perte, notre fin à tous.

Elle le sait, elle l'a apprit de sa mère, les mots sont le pouvoir.

Cora magnait très bien les mots et pouvait facilement amadouer quelqu'un. Le fait qu'elle a soutiré des informations à Blanche Neige sur elle et Daniel à une autre époque en est la preuve.

Avec des mots on peut tout avoir.

Et au fil des années d'abord en tant que Reine puis comme Maire de Storybrook elle aussi à apprit à utiliser les bons mots et à manipuler les gens qui l'entourent.

Mais elle en a fini avec tout ça, plus de manipulation, plus de meurtre, de cœur arraché ou de magie utilisée à mauvais escient. Non maintenant elle a beaucoup trop à perdre pour faire quoi que ce soit de stupide. Elle a son fils, elle a Emma, sa famille.

Pour une fois depuis longtemps elle a un avenir.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Elle ne sait pas comment faire ça, elle n'a jamais su parce qu'elle n'a pas grandie dans une famille heureuse entourée d'amour et de tendresse. Toutes ces années elle n'a connu que l'insécurité et la tristesse. Pas de joie, pas de bonheur, ni de fin heureuse. A l'époque les contes de fée n'étaient encore que des contes de fée. Elle a vécu dans la peur et la souffrance pendant des années et quand elle croyait enfin s'en sortir, quand elle a fait confiance et aimé pour la première fois elle a était trahie et s'est retrouvée en prison et enceinte. Depuis ce jour là elle n'a plus fait confiance à personne et n'est jamais restée longtemps au même endroit. Toujours en train de courir, de fuir son passé, de se fuir soi-même.

Alors aujourd'hui elle ne sait pas comment faire, elle ne sait pas comment être une fille pour des parents du même âge que le sien, comment être une mère pour un enfant qu'elle a abandonné à la naissance. Elle ne sait pas être une amante, une compagne et bien plus pour la femme qu'elle aime de tout son cœur.

Et la peur qui ne la quitte jamais depuis des années n'a fait que se renforcé plus l'amour qu'elle porte à Regina à grandit en elle.

Pourtant pour la première fois elle veut combattre son envie de fuir plutôt que de s'y laisser aller, pour la première fois elle veut être plus que Emma elle. Elle veut être cette fille pour ses parents, elle veut être cette mère que mérite Henry et surtout elle veut être la fin heureuse de Regina.

Pour une fois dans sa vie elle ne veut plus être Emma Swan mais la Sauveuse celle qui sauvera son fils et apportera la paix et l'amour à l'ancienne Méchante Reine.

Et elle sait que toute cette force vient de l'amour qu'elle porte à sa famille.

Cora avait tort sur toute la ligne, l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse, c'est une force.

Et quoi qu'il arrive elle va se battre.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Le ciel est sombre bien qu'il soit encore assez tôt mais le temps ne leur est pas favorable depuis deux jours. Cette nuit ils ont dû essuyer une dure tempête qui secoué tout le bateau et a inondé le pont inferieur. Maintenant le vent s'est calmé mais le ciel reste toujours aussi gris et la pluie à commencé à tomber il y a quelques heures. Pourtant Emma ne s'en soucie pas, appuyée sur la rambarde du pont avant ses yeux parcours l'immensité bleu qui s'offre à elle. La mer est calme et le mouvement de bascule du bateau la berce et l'aide à se calmer. Les évènements des dernières semaines sont encore durs à tout accepter mais ce qui revient le plus dans son esprit c'est ce cauchemar sur Regina et son incapacité à la sauver. Savoir que la brune à subit la torture et qu'elle a mit tant de temps à la trouver la tue de l'intérieur. Elle l'aime tellement et rien que de penser ce que Greg à fait pour elle, fait bouillir la rage dans ses veines. Elle s'est juré de lui faire payer quand elle le retrouvera, pour ça et pour Henry aussi. Personne n'a le droit de faire du mal à sa famille.

-_ Je me demande à quoi tu pense._

Elle sursaute à la voix juste à côté d'elle, elle était prise dans ses pensées qu'elle n'a pas vu Regina approcher. Elle pose sa main par-dessus celle de la brune dans un geste discret. Personne sur ce bateau n'est au courant de ce qui se passe entre eux pour l'instant et surtout pas ses parents. Elles préfèrent se concentrer sur le sauvetage d'Henry et après Emma verra pour dire la vérité à Snow et Charmant, cela peut attendre pour le moment.

Elles se perdent dans le regard intense de l'autre, se transmettant tout ce qu'elles ne peuvent pas se dire à voix haute ou les gestes qu'elles aimeraient faire et un doux sourire s'installe sur leur visage. Emma retourne bien vite à la contemplation de l'étendue d'eau et Regina remarque toute suite qu'il y a quelque chose sur l'esprit de la blonde mais décide d'attendre que celle-ci soit prête à lui parler.

Elles restèrent plusieurs minutes en silence, bercées par le bruit des vagues se fracassant contre la coque du bateau avant que le Shérif ne se décide enfin à parler.

-_ Ce jour-là quand Henry est venue me trouver à Boston j'ai totalement paniquée, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon fils me retrouve un jour. Et puis quand je l'ai raccompagné et que j'ai vu dans quelles conditions il vivait. Je veux dire ça se voyait toute suite qu'il ne manquait de rien et que tu l'aime profondément. J'ai réalisé qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de moi malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait me dire. Et j'ai voulus m'enfuir ce jour-là, j'ai voulu partir et l'abandonner comme je l'ai fais dix ans plutôt._

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'en a empêché ?_

- _Je ne sais pas, j'avais ce sentiment que je devais absolument rester. Peut-être à cause de mon destin, parce que je devais briser la malédiction. Je n'en sais rien._

Le regard d'Emma n'a toujours pas dévié de la mer et Regina comprends qu'il y a plus.

- _Je ne sais pas quand j'ai réalisé que je t'aime, je crois que plus je passé du temps avec toi, plus on se disputé et plus ce que je ressens pour toi à changé. Quand je t'ai vu allongé sur cette table, torturée par Greg mon cœur s'est arrêté et j'avais tellement peur de te perdre. Mais c'est dans la mine que je me suis rendu compte de la profondeur de mes sentiments, à quel point je tiens à toi. Et à ce moment-là j'étais terrifiée parce que je ressentais. J'ai voulu fuir Regina, j'ai voulu partir et t'abandonner, pas pour sauver Henry mais pour me protéger et me sauver moi-même et je m'en veux tellement pour ça._

_Encore maintenant j'ai peur de ce qu'on a, de ce qu'on partage. J'ai encore envie de fuir._

Le cœur de Regina se sert à la déclaration, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir peur aussi. Elle a déjà tant perdu et elle a peur qu'Emma la laisse à cause de qui elle est, la Méchante Reine.

Emma se tourne enfin vers elle et ses yeux bruns trouvent l'émeraude de sa compagne, elle peut y voir la peur mais aussi tellement d'amour.

- _Parce que Regina je suis comme ça, je fuis quand les choses vont bien, je fuis quand j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Parce que je suis habituée à me battre quand il y a des problèmes, à me battre pour ce que je suis et ce que je veux._

_Parce que tout ce que je sais faire c'est survivre et non vivre._

_La lâcheté coule dans mes veines et je suis habituée à ne m'attacher à rien, ni personne pour ne pas être blessée._

_J'ai construis des murs infranchissables autour de mon cœur et personne ne me connaît réellement, personne n'a jamais vu mon vrai visage parce que je suis sur la défensive tout le temps._

_Je ne laisse personne m'atteindre pour me faire du mal mais aussi pour m'aider à vivre. J'ai trop peur de laisser quelqu'un m'aimer car il pourrait voir mes faiblesses et à quels points mes fondations sont fragiles. _**(Il faut vraiment j'arrête d'écouter OrelSan ))**

_Alors je me renferme sur moi-même et quand quelqu'un s'approche de trop près je fuis._

_Je le fuis en même temps que je me duis mais mes démons me rattrapent toujours._

_Mais pour la première fois de ma vie je sais ce que ça signifie d'avoir quelque chose à perdre et même si je suis pétrifiée cette fois-ci je ne fuirais pas Regina. Cette fois-ci je me battrais pour ce qui m'est cher, pour ma famille, pour toi._

_Car l'amour qu'on partage m'a sauvé, il est la lumière dans les ténèbres où je suis perdue depuis des années._

_Parce que t'aimer m'a redonné espoir, l'espoir que je peux être plus qu'une lâche, plus que quelqu'un sans cœur, ni attache._

_Et même si la peur rôde toujours dans un coin de mon esprit, peu importe car je sais qu'à deux on sera plus forte._

_A nous deux on peut s'en sortir et réapprendre à vivre. Parce que tu connais mes faiblesses comme je connais les tiennes. Tu connais ma part d'obscurité comme je connais la tienne._

_Mais à nous deux on peut faire fuir cette noirceur, à nous deux on peut faire oublier à l'autre ses peurs._

_Tant qu'on reste ensemble, tant qu'on se fera confiance, tant qu'on s'aimera, rien ne pourra nous atteindre, nous faire perdre espoir, ou nous faire tomber à terre._

_Parce que même si on est chacune la plus grande faiblesse de l'autre, on est aussi notre plus grande force._

_Ensemble on peut sauver notre famille, sauver notre fils, ramener Henry à la maison._

_On peut avoir notre fin heureuse, celle qu'on attend depuis des années._

_On peut vivre et aimer à nouveau. Mais pour ça Gina il faut qu'on reste,_

_Ensemble._

Les larmes coulent librement sur les joues de Regina, ce qu'Emma vient de lui dire la bouleverse tellement et la touche si profondément.

Elle sait que la blonde n'est pas très douée avec les mots mais elle vient de lui prouver qu'elle l'aime assez pour trouver tous ceux qu'il faut. Elles s'est trompée les mots ne sont pas seulement le pouvoir mais aussi la force de l'amour.

Sans ce soucier de qui peut les voir Emma efface les larmes de la brune avec son pouce, toutes deux séparées par seulement quelques centimètres.

- _Je t'aime Gina._

- _Je t'aime aussi Em._

La blonde dépose un tendre baiser sur les lèvres pulpeuses de Regina avant de poser son front contre le sien, yeux dans les yeux.

-_ Crois-tu vraiment qu'on va pouvoir le sauver ? Etre une famille ?_

- _Ferme les yeux Gina. Maintenant arrives-tu à imaginer une vie où tous les trois on est réunis ? Une vie où moi et Henry nous sommes ta fin heureuse._

_Tous les trois vivants comme une famille sous le même toit. Le dimanche après-midi blottis sur le canapé devant un film choisit par notre fils. Un dimanche matin endormis dans les bras l'une de l'autre et réveillées par Henry sautant sur notre lit. Moi qui rentre le soir après le travail, toi mijotant encore un de tes merveilleux plats._

_Un avenir ensemble, un bonheur ensemble._

_Peux-tu imaginer cela Regina ?_

Les yeux de la brune sont toujours fermés et un sourire orne ses douces lèvres.

- _Oui je le peux Emma._

-_ Alors je te promets qu'on va sauver Henry. Pour l'instant Gina continue, _

_D'Imaginer._

Regina ouvre ses yeux et se perd à nouveau dans l'immensité émeraude qui lui fait face.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau dans un baiser tendre avant qu'elles ne soient séparées par la voix de Hook qui résonne sur le pont supérieur.

- _Terre ! Terre ! Neverland est en vue !_

* * *

_**Et voilà un chapitre plein de sentiments comme je les aime ;) On avance un peu dans l'histoire donc puisqu'ils arrivent enfin à Nerveland.**_

_**Prochain chapitre le sauvetage d'Henry donc ( posté je ne sais quand puisqu'il faut que je poste une suite à A jamais)**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et continuer de donner votre avis pour me faire progresser et donner des idées pour la suite de l'histoire.**_

_**Bonne nuit à tous et rdv au prochain chapitre bye ^^**_

* * *

_Ketsurui Yami_

_Un jour mes démons prendrons le dessus et tous verrons qui je suis vraiment,_

_Un Ange déchut_


	4. Sacrifice

**_Salut la compagnie ^^_**

**_Je suis tellement désolé pour cet énorme retard mais j'ai manqué d'inspiration pour cette fiction et je suis partie en vacances._**

**_Mais pour me faire pardonné je reviens en force ;) avec un chapitre assez long. L'action qui si passe ne devait faire qu'un chapitre mais au vue de sa longueur j'ai décidé d'écrire la suite pour le prochain chapitre._**

**_J'essayerais_****_ de ne pas mettre autant de temps pour le prochain chapitre puisque je sais déjà à peu près ce qui va se passer._**

**_En tout cas merci de rester fidèle et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._**

**_Bonne lecture :) et rdv en bas._**

* * *

_C'est vrai, nous avons tous une part de folie  
Mais c'est tellement vrai  
Maintenant que je suis enchainée_

_La peur n'est que le fruit de notre imagination_  
_Prenant tout le temps le dessus_  
_La peur n'est que le fruit de notre imagination_  
_Mais elle prend tout le temps le dessus_

_Toi, pauvre petite chose innocente_  
_Sèche tes larmes et parle_  
_Car je sais que tu ne vis que pour me briser - ne fais pas semblant_  
_Doux sacrifice_

_Sweet Sacrifice Evanescence_

* * *

- _Alors quel est le plan ? On débarque sur l'île et on fonce dans le tas pour récupérer Henry ?_

- _C'est rassurant de voir que tu as toujours autant de tact Emma mais ça ne marchera pas comme ça. Je suis sûr que Greg et Tamara ont déjà prévenu les garçons perdus de notre possible; arrivé imminente et qu'ils ont mis en place leurs défenses. Ils doivent déjà nous attendre_

La colère et le dédain sont clairement audibles lorsque la Regina prononce le nom de ses deux ennemis. Malgré le calme qui règne sur le pont du bateau depuis que l'île est en vue, la tension est clairement palpable, l'inquiétude pour leur fils et ces jours passé en mer à ne rien faire appart attendre ont laissé les deux femmes sur les nerfs. Et chacun se demande ce qui les attend sur cette île maudite, d'après les histoires de Hook ce ne sera pas une ballade de santé et ils vont devoir lutter dur.

- _Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, parce que pendant qu'on reste là à réfléchir Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils font à Henry !_

- _Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?! Je te rappel qu'ils m'ont torturé alors je sais très bien de quoi ils sont capables mais foncer tête baissée ne nous aidera pas, on se fera tous tuer, on perdra Henry !_

La brune a investi l'espace de la blonde pendant qu'elle parlait et désormais leurs visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres, toutes deux pouvaient sentir le souffle erratique de l'autre sur son visage. Emma sent un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale à la mémoire de Regina attachée sur cette table, des électrodes reliés à différents endroit de son corps, l'air pâle et maladif, aux portes de la mort. Elle a cru l'avoir perdue définitivement ce jour-là et elle avait senti un poids énorme tombé sur sa poitrine qui n'était parti qu'après avoir vu la brune ouvrir enfin ses yeux.

- _Arrêtez de vous battre l'une contre l'autre, gardez votre énergie pour frapper l'enfer hors de Greg et Tamara. Il faut que l'on se soutienne._

Emma soupire bruyamment et se rapproche encore plus de Regina, elle prend en coupe le visage de la brune de sa main droite et de son pouce caresse doucement sa joue dans un geste tendre et apaisant.

- _Ma mère à raison Regina, on doit rester unies parce qu'ensemble on est beaucoup plus forte._

_On a la magie et bon Dieu des mères en colère surtout l'ancienne Méchante Reine bad ass, si avec ça ils n'ont pas peur je ne comprends pas. On va aller chercher notre fils et je vais faire payer à ces deux abrutis pour le mal qu'ils nous ont fait, qu'ils t'ont fait._

Un léger sourire étire les lèvres de Regina aux paroles de la blonde, elle l'attire dans une étreinte serrée et elle sent toute suite un peu de la tension quitter son corps. Elle se sent tellement en sécurité dans les bras d'Emma, elle se sent à la maison, comme si c'est là qu'elle a toujours appartenue.

Quand elles finissent par se séparer la brune dépose un doux baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne tirant une grimace de dégoût de la part de Neige et Charmant et un sourire salace de la part de Hook. Les Charmants ont toujours du mal à s'habituer au spectacle de tendresse entre leur fille et leur ancienne ennemie depuis que le Shérif leur à parler de sa relation avec la brune.

- _Merci. _Elle souffle dans l'oreille de la blonde pour qu'elle seule entende. _Ensemble… Toujours._

- _Toujours._

Un raclement de gorge les fait finalement complètement écarter l'une de l'autre, la gêne est clairement visible sur le visage des parents d'Emma et Regina ne peut empêcher un sourire victorieux d'étirer ses lèvres ce qui lui vaut un regard d'avertissement de la blonde pour ne faire aucune blague déplacée.

- _Alors ? _Emma brisa finalement le silence.

- _Le soleil va se coucher dans une heure. Il serait trop dangereux de prendre l'île d'assaut la nuit, tout ce que l'on risque c'est la mort. Je pense qu'il serait plus raisonnable de rester à bord de manger et d'aller se reposer. Comme on dit la nuit porte conseil._

- _Je crois que je vais regretter plus tard de dire ça après nos tentatives multiples pour se tuer l'un l'autre mais je suis d'accord avec Crochet._

Emma est bien forcée d'accepter puisque tout le monde est de cet avis même Rumplestiltskin et Regina, alors à contre cœur elle se dirige, d'un pas traînant et le cœur lourd tout comme la brune, avec les autres vers la cuisine se situant sous le pont.

Le repas se passe dans le silence complet, tout le monde perdu dans ses propres pensés. La nourriture se fait un peu plus rare durant les derniers jours mais pas que cela inquiète quelqu'un, ils sont tellement préoccupés par Henry que la plupart du temps ils mangent peu et si ce n'est les menaces d'Emma, Regina ne mangerait pas.

Rien ne perturbe ce moment de calme avant la tempête jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd se fasse entendre sur le pont du navire, alertant les passagers qui se figèrent à l'écoute du moindre bruit. Des bruits de pas et de conversations étouffées leur parvinrent et tous se concertèrent du regard.

Ils se saisirent de leurs armes et se dirigèrent avec prudence vers la source du bruit.

Ils se figèrent finalement quand ils les aperçurent, au centre du pont principal, deux adolescents autour d'une quinze d'année un peu plus petits qu'Emma et tous deux bruns, poignard à la main et entre eux une fillette qui d'apparence ne semblait avoir pas plus de huit ans mais si vous regardez droit dans ses yeux d'un brun profond vous auriez l'impression qu'elle a vécu milles vies.

-_ Sonia ! Heureux de voir que tu n'as pas pris une ride depuis la dernière fois où je t'ai vu._ Un sourire faux orné les lèvres de Hook lorsqu'il s'adressa à la jeune fille. Tous peuvent voir la tension dans sa posture et savaient que cela n'augure rien de bon.

- _Crochet je croyais que Peter Pan avait été clair avec toi, en aucun cas tu ne devais remettre les pieds à Neverland. _Son ton est froid et cassant, bien loin d'une voix d'une fillette renforçant l'idée de Regina que cette fille a vécu au Pays Imaginaire depuis bien longtemps.

- _Et bien toi et moi nous savons que j'écoute rarement les ordres et conseils que l'on me donne. Et puis mes amis ici présents ont un petit problème à régler, Peter Pan a quelque chose qu'ils aimeraient récupérer._

- _Nous savons très bien ce qu'ils veulent, Peter Pan sait tout ce qu'il se passe ici et était déjà au courant de votre arrivée._

- _Bien alors s'il sait ce que nous venons faire ici qu'il nous donne ce que nous voulons ma chère._

- _Tu n'as toujours pas compris Crochet qu'ici c'est lui qui donne les ordres et non toi. Nous remettrons ou non le garçon selon ce qu'il décide et non ce que vous décidez._

Emma est de plus en plus irritée à la minute et la seule chose qui la retient de se jeter à la gorge de cette fillette et le bras protecteur de Regina enroulée autour de sa taille qui la retient autant qu'il semble retenir la brune d'elle aussi s'attaquer à ces enfant.

- _Nous sommes ici car nous avons un message de Peter Pan pour vous._ Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation Sonia quitte des yeux Hook pour concentrer son regard sur les deux amantes toujours liées par le bras de la brune.

_Peter conçoit de vous rendre votre fils._

- _Mais ? _Regina en est sûre qu'il y a un mais, une condition.

- _Votre fils en échange de l'Evil Queen._

- _Quoi ?! _Emma a fait un pas en avant se plaçant devant la brune dans un geste protecteur.

- _C'est simple vous nous la livrez et on vous rend Henry puis vous quitter le Pays Imaginaire sans jamais revenir._

- _Jamais vous n'aurez Regina, allez pourrir en enfer !_

- _Je vais le faire._

Emma se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Regina.

- _Hors de question !_

- _Nous vous laissons jusqu'au prochain coucher de soleil pour venir à nous, passé ce délai l'enfant mourra._

Avec cela Sonia et les deux adolescents sautèrent par-dessus la balustrade du bateau pour atterrirent dans leur petite embarcation et faire route faire le rivage.

- _Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire de toi, ils pourraient te tuer !_

- _C'est d'Henry qu'il s'agit, je suis prête à me sacrifier pour lui !_

- _Tu ne peux pas, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser seule maintenant. Tous ceux que j'ai aimé ont fini par m'abandonner tu ne peux pas me faire ça._

Cela déchire le cœur de Regina de voir tant de tristesse dans les yeux de sa compagne et les larmes qui coulent librement sur ses joues, elle se déteste pour faire souffrir la blonde. Ni tenant plus elle engloutit la Sauveuse dans une étreinte d'ours et sent les larmes de la blonde continuer à couler dans son cou où elle a blottie sa tête.

-_ Je suis désolé._

- _S'il te plaît, ne m'abandonne pas._ La voix d'Emma n'est qu'un murmure, étouffée par ses sanglots.

Il faut plusieurs minutes pour que la blonde se calme finalement et qu'ils décident tous d'aller se coucher et de décider quoi faire dans la matinée.

Mais une fois étendue sur le lit Emma blottie contre elle dans leur cabine, Regina n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.

Elle à l'occasion de sauver son fils mais cela signifie qu'une fois de plus elle va tout perdre, la chance d'un avenir heureux, d'une famille. Et elle sait que cela dévastera Emma mais plus elle réfléchit et plus elle se dit qu'elle doit le faire, qu'elle n'a pas le choix, elle doit sauver son fils à tout prix.

En faisant attention de ne pas réveiller la blonde, elle défait leurs membres enchevêtrés et se lèvre du lit.

Elle se dirige vers le petit bureau qui se trouve dans le coin de la pièce juste sous la fenêtre et à la lueur de la lune, elle écrit tout ce qu'il y a enfouit au fond d'elle et qu'elle a besoin de dire à Emma.

Une fois fait elle plia délicatement la lettre et la pose sur son oreiller pour que la blonde la trouve à son réveille.

Elle dépose un doux baiser sur le front de son amante qui ne fait que grogner faiblement et se retourner sans pour autant se réveiller.

Avec un dernier regard pour la blonde étendue sur le lit, elle quitte leur cabine et bien vite le bateau de Crochet.

Pour une fois elle saura le héros de l'histoire.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Emma ne sait pas ce qui la réveilla, peut-être la place vide et froide à côté d'elle ou alors le profond sentiment d'angoisse qui s'est emparé d'elle, en tout cas à peine ses yeux sont ouverts qu'elle sait que quelque chose ne va pas.

C'est la lumière aveuglante du soleil qui accueille en premier ses yeux mais une fois qu'elle s'est adoptée à la luminosité elle peut voir très clairement le papier nacré qui repose à côté d'elle avec son nom dessus. Cela ne fait qu'augmenter l'angoisse qu'elle ressent et c'est d'une main tremblante qu'elle se saisit de la lettre.

Quoi qu'elle contienne Emma sait que son monde va basculer à jamais.

* * *

_Emma,_

_Je crois que tout ce qui me manqué c'est l'espoir car pendant des années j'ai vécu dans l'obscurité, aucune lumière pour moi, aucune échappatoire. Je n'avais aucune chance à saisir, ni d'autres chemins à prendre. J'ai cru pendant un temps que j'avais gagné ma liberté pour laquelle je me suis battue depuis longtemps mais je m'étais trompée, mes choix n'étaient pas vraiment les miens. Je n'ai toujours était qu'un pion sur l'échiquier, qu'une simple marionnette._

_Ma mère à fait de moi une reine brisée et sans aucune chance d'une fin heureuse et le Dark One à fait de moi la Méchante Reine plus froide que la glace et plus meurtrière que le feu._

_J'ai seulement servis leurs intérêts pendant des années, j'ai suivis le chemin qu'ils avaient tracé pour moi et à aucun moment je n'ai agi de mon libre arbitre._

_C'est eux qui m'ont mené où je suis aujourd'hui et même si je regrette certaines choses que j'ai faites, je ne changerais rien de mon passé. Je ne changerais pas toutes ces années avec une mère sans cœur, je n'effacerais pas les cicatrices sur ma peau, rappels de ce qu'elle m'a fait subir. Je ne veux pas revenir en arrière, empêcher la mort de Daniel, empêcher cette douleur immense qui m'a brisée, ni ces années près de Léopold. Et surtout pas la malédiction._

_Parce que finalement toutes ces années de souffrance m'ont mené ici aux côtés d'Henry,_

_à tes côtés. Parce que j'ai finalement trouvé ma fin heureuse à Storybrook._

_Merci Emma. Merci pour m'avoir redonné l'espoir, d'abord avec notre fils il y a 11 ans et maintenant en restant avec moi malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire à ta famille._

_Merci pour m'avoir sauvé tant de fois, m'avoir sauvé des autres mais surtout de moi-même._

_Merci pour voir en moi Regina et pas la Méchante Reine._

_Merci pour m'aimer._

_J'aimerais tant rester à tes côtés pour encore quelques temps mais toi et moi nous savons, nous sommes prête à tout pour sauver Henry. Je suis prête à donner ma vie pour lui, tout autant que pour toi._

_Tu es le sauveur, tu protège tout le monde, cette fois-ci c'est à mon tour de veiller sur ma famille._

_J'ai déjà trop perdu, je ne peux pas le perdre, ni toi._

_Je vous aime trop pour ça._

_Fais-moi une promesse Emma, si tout se termine ici pour moi, veille sur notre fils pour, ne le laisse jamais grandir sans amour comme nous avons grandi et rappel lui que je l'aime plus que tout._

_Je suis désolé._

_Pardonne-moi Emma._

_Je t'aime._

_Toujours._

* * *

_Emma qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Snow pris dans l'apparence de sa fille, la respiration courte, les traces de larmes sur ses joues et la lueur de terreur dans ses yeux.

_Elle… Elle est partie… Elle va se rendre à Peter Pan._

Mary-Margaret compris finalement que le monde de sa fille vient de s'écrouler.

* * *

**_Et voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé._**

**_Maintenant la grande question que Peter Pan veut à Regina ?_**

**_Réponse dans le prochain chapitre ainsi que le sauvetage d'Henry._**

**_Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas review ^^_**

**_Bisous et bonne nuit :D_**

* * *

_Ketsurui Yami_

_Un jour mes démons prendrons le dessus et tous verrons qui je suis vraiment,_

_Un Ange déchut_


	5. Impossible

**_Salut la compagnie désolé d'avoir un peu traîné pour ce chapitre mais je devais mettre ma page à jour._**

**_Woa vraiment merci pour tout vos commentaires ça fait vraiment plaisir et merci pour continuer à lire._**

**_Petite explication avant le chapitre après qu'ils aient traversé le portail pour Nervland ils ont mis deux mois en mer pour rejoindre l'île._**

**_Adepte du guimauve la fin devrait vous plaire et j'espère vous surprendre._**

**_En attendant bonne lecture et rdv en bas ^^_**

* * *

_Je me souviens il y a quelques années_  
_Quelqu'un m'a dit d'être prudent quand il s'agit d'amour_  
_Je l'ai fait_

_Dis-leur que j'étais heureux_  
_Et que mon cœur est brisé_  
_Toutes mes cicatrices sont ouvertes_  
_Dis-leur que ce que j'espérais sera_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_

_Cesser d'aimer est difficile_  
_Cesser d'aimer pour cause de trahison est pire_  
_Confiance trahie et cœurs brisés_  
_Je connais, je connais..._  
_Penser que tout ce dont tu as besoin est là_  
_Fonder sa confiance sur l'amour et les mots_  
_Les promesses vides s'effaceront_  
_Je connais, je connais..._

_Impossible James Arthur_

* * *

Vous connaissez ce sentiment, quand tout autour de vous s'effondre, quand le sol se dérobe sous vos pieds ? Quand juste respirer est devenue trop difficile et parler est impossible ?

Quand vous ne pouvez plus former une seule pensée cohérente, ni même mettre un pied devant l'autre. Vous avez l'impression de perdre tous vos repères, de ne plus savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites là. Comme une vague destructrice qui vient s'abattre contre vous et détruire tous vos murs protecteurs que vous avez construits.

Votre vie entière, votre monde s'écroule et vous ne pouvez rien faire pour empêcher cela, c'est impossible, vous restez figé là à contempler votre existence s'écrouler et votre cœur se brisé.

Paralysé, démunit, complètement et irrémédiablement détruit de l'intérieur.

Vous vous retrouvez entouré par le néant en quelques secondes, vous tombez d'une falaise sans personne en bas pour amortir votre chut ou même vous aidez à vous relever, parce que c'est tout simplement impossible. Même vivre est devenu impossible.

C'est cela que ressent Emma à ce moment-là, l'impuissance totale, le vide, la souffrance sans nom et une peur horrible lui tenaillant l'estomac.

Là quelque part sur cette île, il y a son fils qui attend d'être secouru et la femme qu'elle aime qui marche tout droit vers la mort.

Elle doit faire un choix auquel personne ne devrait faire face, elle doit choisir qui elle laisse vivre, son fils, sa chaire et son sang ou alors sa compagne, celle à qui appartient son cœur.

Elle ne peut pas faire ce choix, c'est impossible.

Et pourtant sauver les deux semble tout aussi impossible.

_- Emma on va les retrouver et les ramener à la maison._

Sa mère et son optimiste en toute permanence, elle ne dit rien mais elle trouve cela irritant, exaspèrent. Ils se sont lancé sur les traces de Regina juste après qu'Emma est découvert sa lettre et cela fait déjà deux heures qu'ils marchent dans cette forêt dense, guidé par Hook. Et plus le temps passe et plus Emma est inquiète qu'ils n'arriveront pas à temps pour la sauver, après tout Regina à déjà plusieurs heures d'avance sur eux. Alors qu'en sa mère lui dit que tout va bien se passé, elle a juste envie de lui crier d'arrêter de dire des conneries parce que tout cela semble juste impossible, mais elle ne dit rien et continue de marcher.

Mais elle se sent tellement vide à l'intérieur, elle a l'impression de marcher sans but.

Il manque un bout de son cœur, de son âme, d'elle-même.

Et elle qui n'a jamais cru en quelque Dieu que ce soit pour avoir été abandonné à la naissance, pour la première fois de sa vie elle a décidé d'avoir la foi et elle prit, elle prit qui veut bien l'écouter, elle prit pour qu'Henry et Regina aille bien et qu'ils arrivent à temps.

Parce que sans eux elle n'est plus rien, qu'une ombre, qu'une âme qui erre en peine sur cette terre.

_Regina je t'en prie reste en vie._

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Plusieurs fois dans sa vie elle a cru mourir, d'abord sous le joug de sa mère, subissant ses colères et quand à plusieurs reprises Cora manqué de la tuer étranglée par la magie. Elle a cru mourir sous la violence de Léopold, lorsque le soir il entré dans sa chambre et réclamé ce qu'il croyait lui appartenir, quand il l'a punissé pour lui résister parce que c'était son devoir de femme de satisfaire tous ses désirs. Et tant d'autres fois lors de ses cours de magie avec le Ténébreux. Et ce jour-là quand Greg l'a torturé.

Oui elle a cru mourir tant de fois mais cette fois-ci c'est totalement différent.

Elle le fait de son plein gré, elle le fait pour sauver quelqu'un qu'elle aime plus que tout, son fils. C'est un sacrifice qu'elle est prête à faire pour lui, sa vie en échange de la sienne.

C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle marche d'un pas décidé vers son destin, vers sa mort, parce qu'elle sait que c'est la bonne chose à faire. Il a encore tant à vivre, tant à découvrir et tant à apprendre. Elle, elle sait déjà tout de la vie, son meilleur comme son pire côté, la joie comme la peine. Elle a déjà tant vécu, il est peut-être temps qu'elle laisse sa place à quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais elle ne peut empêcher le pincement douloureux à son cœur quand elle pense à Emma, parce que même si elle a déjà vécu pendant des années, elle n'a pas eu le temps de vivre vraiment sa relation avec la blonde et elle aurait voulu tellement plus.

Elle aurait voulu créer un vrai avenir avec elle, voir Henry devenir un adulte, vieillir aux côtés d'Emma.

Et tout cela est devenu impossible maintenant, tout cela est désormais hors de portée, d'atteinte.

C'est devenu un rêve irréalisable.

Tout est fini, c'est là que tout s'arrête pour elle.

C'est la fin.

_-__ Vous voilà enfin Majesté._

Regina se rend compte en voyant Peter Pan qu'il est bien loin de la représentation heureuse que Disney à fait, celui qui se tient devant elle n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une ombre à glacer le sang et qui donnerait des cauchemars à n'importe quel enfant.

- _Je ne suis plus Reine depuis bien longtemps Pan, je crois que tu peux donc abandonner le titre._

- _En effet, tu n'es plus rien désormais même ta précieuse malédiction a été brisé._

Regina ne sait pas si c'est possible qu'une ombre puisse sourire mais à cet instant elle jure voir un sourire narquois apparaître sur les lèvres cendrées de la silhouette qu'est Pan.

_- Où est mon fils ? Et pourquoi le voulais-tu ?_

Regina est à bout de patience, ces deux mois passé sur ce bateau de malheur à s'inquiéter pour son fils l'ont plus qu'épuisée.

- Pressée ma chère ? Et qui te dis que c'est lui que je veux.

Pan s'est rapproché d'elle et son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, cela tire un frisson de la part de la brune qui ne peut s'empêcher d'être répugnée par la proximité avec l'ombre.

- _Depuis le début c'est toi que je veux, cela a toujours était pour toi. Quand le Ténébreux m'a dit que grâce à ce garçon je pourrais avoir ce que je veux le plus au monde, je me suis mis à la chercher partout sans jamais le trouver. J'ai dû attendre des siècles et quand enfin ces deux idiots me l'ont amené et que j'ai appris qu'il était ton fils, j'ai finalement compris comment ce garçon pourrait m'aider à obtenir ce que je souhaite. Le garçon allé me conduire directement à toi, nullement besoin de te chercher, tu allais venir à moi de ton propre gré._

- _Que veux-tu de moi ?_

- _C'est simple ta magie._

- _Ma magie ?_

- _Oui, il me faut une magie assez puissante pour pouvoir me redonner mon véritable corps, j'en ai assez d'être qu'une ombre depuis des siècles, je veux mon corps en arrière. Et pour cela j'ai besoin d'absorbé une quantité importante de magie et qui mieux que la Méchante Reine peut me donner cela._

- _Je le ferais seulement si tu relâche mon fils maintenant !_

- _Très bien. Sonia amène le garçon !_

Le cœur de Regina explose de joie lorsqu'elle aperçoit enfin Henry après deux mois de poursuite.

- _Maman !_

Henry se jette dans ses bras s'en retenue, sa mère lui a manqué tout autant qu'Emma si ce n'est plus. Regina s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux quand elle lui parle.

-_ Henry écoute-moi. Retourne jusqu'à la plage sans jamais t'arrêter là-bas tu trouveras le bateau de Crochet, Emma est abord._

_- Mais maman tu dois venir avec moi !_

_- Non Henry je dois rester ici et régler toute cette affaire une fois pour toute._

_- Mais…_

_- Il n'y a pas de mais, maintenant vas-y. Je t'aime Henry n'oublie jamais ça._

Avec un dernier baiser sur le front de son fils, Regina le pousse vers le chemin qui mène jusqu'à la plage et son cœur qui quelques minutes batté de joie maintenant se déchire en voyant son fils partir pour la dernière fois.

- _Très Pan fais ce que tu as à faire._

Sans plus attendre l'ombre pose sa main sur la poitrine de la brune et un flux magique commence à s'écouler entre eux. Plus la magie quitte son corps et plus elle sent son corps s'affaiblir. Elle voit des images d'Henry bébé, puis lui qui grandit, bientôt elle voit des images d'Emma et elle ne peut empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

Elle est prête à sombrer complètement dans le néant quand elle l'entend.

- _Regina !_

C'est la dernière chose que son cerveau enregistre avant qu'elle ne tombe inconsciente.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Henry à fait ce que Regina à dit, il a couru en direction de la plage sans jamais s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre en collision avec un autre corps ce qui l'envoi au sol sans ménagement ?

-_ Henry ?!_

Quand il relève la tête c'est pour voir que la personne dans laquelle il est rentré dedans n'est autre que Crochet et que dernière lui se tient Emma, Neige, Charmant et Gold.

- _Ma ! Ma vous devez l'aider. Elle est restée là-bas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut faire d'elle mais ce n'est pas bon du tout._

Il ne s'arrête pas une seule fois pour reprendre son souffle et les mots tombent en cascade de sa bouche.

- _Ok gamin ce calmer et dis-moi qu'elle direction il faut prendre._

- _Par-là toujours tout droit, s'il te plaît dépêche-toi !_

- _Très bien David et Mary prenez Henry avec vous et ramenez-le au bateau, moi, Hook et Gold nous nous chargeons de Regina et Pan._

Sans attendre de réponse Emma repart en courant dans la direction qu'Henry lui a indiqué suivit de Crochet et Gold.

Plus elle se rapproche de l'endroit que lui a indiqué Henry, plus elle sent l'angoisse monter en elle.

Lorsqu'ils atteignent finalement la clairière le spectacle qui s'offre aux yeux d'Emma l'a terrifie totalement.

Regina se tient à quelques mètres d'elle, une ombre plane au-dessus d'elle et un flux de magie et clairement visible entre les deux. Sans plus de pensée elle se précipite vers sa compagne.

- _Regina !_

Elle rattrape le corps de la brune avant que celle-ci ne touche le sol et à partir de ce moment-là Emma ne se préoccupe plus de ce qui l'entoure, même pas de Pan.

-_ Regina ? Regina, bébé réponds-moi. S'il te plait._

Pendant qu'Emma essaye de réveiller Regina, Hook et le ténébreux s'occupe de Peter. Ce dernier grâce à la magie à réussi à récupérer son corps mais l'acte l'a laissé affaiblie.

Sans aucun mal Gold le maintien en l'air avec sa magie, ses pieds à quelques centimètres du sol. _Crochet s'approche de lui jusqu'à pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille._

- _Adieu Pan._

Avec cela Hook enfonce son crochet profondément dans la poitrine de Peter Pan et son corps sans vie tombe finalement au sol après que Gold l'est relâché.

-_ Aidez-moi à la ramené sur le bateau._

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

- _N'y a-t-il rien que l'on puisse faire ?_

- _Malheureusement non, Regina a été complètement vidée de sa magie, elle pourrait ne jamais se réveiller._

- _Que va-t-on dire à Emma, elle n'a pas quitté son chevet depuis les trois jours où vous l'avez ramené abord ?_

Neige est inquiète pour Regina mais aussi pour sa fille, celle-ci n'est pas sortie de la cabine, ni ne s'est nourrit depuis ce jour-là. La brune est toujours inconsciente et personne ne sait quoi faire pour la réveiller, chaque jour qui passe Emma perd un peu plus espoir.

- _Emma tu devrais venir manger avec nous, sortir d'ici te ferais du bien._

- _Je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule._

- _Alors moi je vais rester avec elle et je viendrais te prévenir toute suite s'il y a un changement Ma._

Henry n'avait presque pas parlé depuis son sauvetage mais dans l'esprit d'Emma il est clair que l'enfant se sent coupable pour ce qui est arrivé à sa mère.

- _Très bien Kid, je reviens dans peu de temps._

Emma sait qu'elle ne mangera sans doute pas mais sa mère à raison sortir de cette cabine lui fera le plus grand bien.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Henry est assis à côté de sa mère pendant une heure sans que rien ne se passe.

Il est désespéré, il veut tant qu'elle se réveille et il ne peut empêcher le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'étreint. Si elle n'était pas venue le sauver, elle ne serait pas dans cet état en ce moment. En cet instant il regrette comment il l'a traité depuis qu'il a découvert que tous les contes de fée son réel. Malgré qu'elle fût la Méchante Rein elle l'a toujours aimé et veillé sur lui.

Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il s'assoupie jusqu'à ce que quelque chose le réveille.

Une étrange lumière dorée brille dans toute la cabine et il met quelques secondes à se rendre compte que la lueur provient du corps de Regina, plus précisément au niveau de son ventre. Pris de panique il court jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvre brusquement.

- _Ma ! Emma ! Viens vite !_

En coup de vent Emma pénètre dans la pièce et se jette au pied de la couchette où repose Regina. Tout comme son fils elle est déconcertée par la lumière provenant du corps de la brune.

- _Regina ? Regina est-ce que tu m'entends ?_

Emma ne sait pas du tout quoi faire et elle reste là impuissante.

Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait mais elle pose sa main sur le ventre de Regina d'où l'éclat provient.

Elle entend Neige l'appelé avant qu'elle ne sombre et que sa tête vienne reposer sur la poitrine de Regina.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Quand Emma rouvre les yeux elle ne sait pas où elle se trouve, elle est allongée sur ce qui se semble être de l'herbe et au-dessus elle peut voir le ciel bleu sans aucun nuage.

Elle se redresse et sa tête tourne, quand enfin sa vision redevient nette elle prend dans l'environnement qui l'entoure. Une immense clairière bordée par des arbres immense et pendant un moment elle a l'impression d'être de retour dans la forêt de Storybrook.

Mais c'est impossible elle était sur le navire d'Hook.

Ses yeux sont attirés par un éclat un peu plus loin dans la clairière et c'est là qu'elle l'aperçoit. Regina est assise sur une couverture et lui tourne le dos.

Sans réfléchir elle se met debout ignore le vertige et se précipite vers Regina.

- _Regina !_

Au son de son nom la brune se retourne immédiatement et un immense sourire éclaire son visage.

C'est à ce moment qu'Emma remarque la petite fille qui se tient à côté de Regina mais cela ne l'empêche pas de tomber à genoux devant la brune et de la prendre dans ses bras, son étreinte rendue bien vite par sa compagne.

- _Hey Ma._

La petite fille plonge son regard émeraude dans les yeux d'Emma et lui saute au cou.

La blonde ne peut empêcher le sentiment de joie qui se répand en elle et l'impression de connaître cette fillette.

- _Regina où sommes-nous ? Il y a peu j'étais encore sur le bateau de Hook et tu étais inconsciente. Il y eu cette lumière dorée qui venait de ton corps et après j'ai posé ma main dessus je me suis réveillée ici._

- _Nous sommes toujours sur le bateau Emma mais en m'étant ta main sur mon ventre tu es tombée inconsciente toi aussi. Nous sommes dans une sorte de rêve si tu veux, un endroit que notre subconscient a créé._

_- Mais cette lumière qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

_- La magie Emma, tu devrais le savoir tu as déjà vu cela avant. Mais cette magie-là a un rapport avec Lily._

_- Lily ?_

Emma se tourne vers la fillette qui maintenant est assise sur les jambes de Regina, blottie contre sa poitrine, son pouce dans sa bouche.

- _Qui est-elle Gina ?_

_- Em' regarde la bien, elle ne te rappelle personne ?_

La blonde prend dans l'apparence complète de la petite fille, elle ne doit pas avoir plus de six ans. Elle a un visage fin avec un aire espiègle mais ce qui attire le plus le regard d'Emma ceux sont ses yeux, ces yeux d'un vert profond les mêmes que les siens. Puis elle remarque ses cheveux qui tombent en boucle sur ses épaules comme les siens mais qui sont d'une couleur corbeau comme ceux de Regina. Et cet air espiègle qu'elle arbore lui fait maintenant penser au même air que Regina possède quand elle l'a taquine. Et soudain la blonde est complètement sous le choc.

- _Elle… elle nous… elle nous ressemble._

- _Emma c'est elle qui a provoqué la magie qui est en train de réparer mon corps, c'est pour ça que la magie provenait de mon ventre. Em' je suis enceinte. Lily est notre fille._

* * *

**_Et voilà je crois que c'est l'un des chapitres les plus long de cette fiction, j'espère que ça vous a plu._**

**_Dans le prochain chapitre ce sera expliqué comment et quand Regina a pu tomber enceinte d'Emma._**

**_Je vais essayer de ne pas trop tarder pour poster la suite je pense me concentrer sur cette fic pendant quelques temps puisque l'inspiration me vient mais je ne vais pas abandonner mes autres fics._**

**_Reviews please ?_**

**_Merci d'avoir lu et rdv au prochain chapitre._**

**_Biz et bonne nuit ^^_**

* * *

_Ketsurui Yami_

_Un jour mes démons prendrons le dessus et tous verrons qui je suis vraiment,_

_Un Ange déchut_


	6. Mais avec la magie tout est possible

**_Salut la compagnie ^^ me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre où tout sera expliqué._**

**_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews cela fait chaud au coeur._**

**_Je remercie Gottevil pour avoir lu et corrigé ce chapitre à une heure tardive (je ne vis toujours pas le jour ;) )_**

**_Attention ce chapitre est classé M pour du contenu sexuel_**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._**

**_Bonne lecture et rdv en bas :)_**

* * *

_Je peux être ta nouvelle addiction_

_Ça a commencé avec un chuchotement_

_Et c'est là où je l'ai embrassée_

_Et puis elle m'a fait mal aux lèvres_

_Emmène-moi dans ta cabane de l'amour_

_Tu pourrais être ma nouvelle prescription_

_A forte dose, ça pourrait être une overdose_

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé vivre_

_Pour voir le jour_

_Everybody Talks Neon Trees_

* * *

Emma est sûr que si à cet instant elle n'était pas inconsciente dans la réalité, elle se serait évanouit dans ce monde alternatif. Elle ressent les mêmes émotions que ce jour-là quand Henry est venu la trouver à Boston, le choc, la joie mais aussi la peur. Cela va faire près de un an qu'elle est à Storybrook et elle est certaine qu'elle n'est toujours pas prête à être mère, surtout avec le fait que leur fils ai été enlevé par deux détraqués et emmené à Neverland. Pour le titre de meilleure mère de l'année il faudra repasser. Mais elle ne peut empêcher son cœur de bondir de joie quand ses yeux se posent sur Lily, elle leur ressemble tellement. Elle partage déjà un enfant avec Regina mais cette fillette est totalement différente, elle est une partie de toutes les deux, on peut retrouver un peu de la brune et de la blonde quand on la regarde.

Et à cet instant il y a tant d'amour pour leurs enfants et pour sa compagne, qu'elle est sûr que sa poitrine va exploser.

- _Emma ?_

Cela doit faire plusieurs minutes qu'elle garde le silence car elle voit le regard inquiet de Regina, mais la révélation l'a laissée sans mot. Il n'y a aucun doute que cette petite fille est bien leur enfant mais elle se demande comment c'est possible. Elle sait comment faire les bébés bien sûr, elle a été enceinte mais leur situation présente n'a rien à voir avec la norme. Bon dieu elle n'est pas équipée pour mettre une femme enceinte alors comment cela a pu arriver ?

- _Euh… Com… Comment ?_

La blonde n'arrive pas à détacher ses yeux de l'enfant toujours blotti contre la poitrine de la brune mais entre-temps elle s'est assoupie et Regina berce doucement Lily pendant qu'elle dort.

- _La magie Emma, c'est ce qui a permis que je tombe enceinte._

- _Je ne comprends pas._

_- Moi non plus je ne comprenais pas quand je me suis réveillée ici, je savais toute suite que ce n'était pas la réalité. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais était que Pan me volait ma magie avant que je ne m'effondre. J'étais seule quelques minutes et puis c'est là qu'elle est apparue, elle a couru vers moi et s'est jetée dans mes bras en criant maman. Je suis resté plantée pendant une éternité, je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passais jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'explique tout. La magie, le fait qu'elle était en train de me sauver aussi. Et j'ai su que tout ça était vrai._

- _Mais pour que la magie fonctionne il fallait un sort non ?_

- _Non Em' il a juste suffit d'un moment en particulier._

- _En particulier ?_

- _Cette nuit-là Emma._

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à la blonde pour comprendre et bientôt un sourire salace étira ses lèvres.

- _Oh cette nuit-là._

La remarque ainsi que son sourire lui valut une tape sur l'épaule de la part de Regina.

- _Aïe !_

- _Cesse d'être un enfant et surtout enlève ce regard pervers de ton visage. Tu as la libido d'un adolescent, tiens-toi un peu devant ta fille._

- _Très bien, très bien. Mais cette nuit-là était vraiment, comment dire ? Magique. Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire._

- _Oui Emma._

Les souvenirs de cette nuit-là couraient dans l'esprit de la brune et un sourire pareil à celui d'Emma est apparu sur son visage.

Oh oui cette nuit était vraiment magique.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

_Flash-back 1 mois et demi plutôt (POV Regina)_

_Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que nous sommes sur cette embarcation de malheur qu'Hook ose appeler un navire et une semaine qu'Emma a partagé ses sentiments et que nous avions échangé notre premier baiser._

_Nous sommes restée discrète pour le moment et personne a bord ne se doute de rien._

_Quand les autres ne regardent pas nous nous tenons la main ou nous donnons un autre geste d'affection mais nous réservons les câlins et les baisers pour le confort et le secret de notre cabine._

_Je me sens tellement bien avec elle mais je ne peux empêcher l'angoisse pour Henry me ronger de l'intérieur. Emma fait tout pour me changer les idées même si je sais qu'elle aussi souffre tout autant que moi._

_Je sens deux bras serpenter autour de ma taille alors que je suis appuyé sur la balustrade au même endroit qu'une semaine plutôt quand elle est venue me trouver en pleine nuit._

- Bonjour ma Reine.

_Je sens son souffle chaud chatouiller mon cou, avant d'être remplacé par ses douces lèvres._

- Impossible de dormir ?

_J'hoche juste de la tête comme réponse, je sais qu'elle est la seule sur ce bateau à me comprendre complètement et qu'elle sait comment je me sens en cet instant._

- Et bien j'ai peut-être une activité qui va assez vous fatiguer pour dormir ma Reine.

_Je me retourne et ne peux m'empêcher de lui donner une tape ludique sur son bras pour penser à de telles choses en ce moment mais je ne peux pas dire que la distraction n'est pas bienvenue._

_J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et rapproche son corps le plus près possible du mien avant de sceller nos lèvres dans un baiser passionné._

_Bien vite je mordille sa lèvre inferieur et lui donne de légers coups de langue pour lui demander l'accès à sa bouche qu'elle me donne volontiers._

_Nos langues mène un combat pour savoir qui va dominer et bien sûr aucune de nous deux n'abandonne._

_Nous finissons par nous séparer à bout de souffle, nos poumons réclament au plus vite de l'oxygène alors que je repose mon front contre le sien._

_Je sens mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine et le désir qui ne cesse d'augmenter en moi, c'est fou l'effet qu'elle peut avoir sur moi._

- Dans notre cabine maintenant.

_Mon ton ne laisse place à aucune réplique et elle prend ma main pour nous guider jusqu'à notre chambre._

_A peine la porte est fermée derrière-moi qu'Emma me plaque contre celle-ci et revendique mes lèvres._

_Nos langues luttent une fois de plus tandis que mes mains trouvent leur chemin dans les boucles blondes. Je sens les propres mains d'Emma sur mes hanches avant qu'elles ne se déplacent lentement sous mon haut. Elles se rapprochent de plus en plus de mes seins et ma respiration s'accélère. Et alors que chaque main tasse un de mes seins, Emma descend ses baisers le long de ma mâchoire et de mon cou jusqu'à mon point d'impulsion qu'elle se plaît à titiller. Je ne peux retenir le gémissement qui s'échappe de mes lèvres et je sens Emma sourire contre ma peau._

_Alors qu'elle continue de masser mes seins, son visage est à nouveau à hauteur du mien._

- Voyons ma Reine, vous allez réveiller tout le bateau.

_Sa voix est si basse et si sexy que je grogne avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres à nouveau._

_Sur le chemin jusqu'au lit nos t-shirt sont jetés sur le sol je ne sais où et pour le moment c'est ma dernière préoccupation._

_J'atterris sur le matelas, Emma à cheval sur moi et embrassant son chemin jusqu'à ma poitrine._

_Une de ses mains se glisse dans mon dos et dégrafe mon soutien-gorge qui rejoint nos hauts sur le sol. Sa main droite vient pincer mon téton, tandis qu'elle prend l'autre dans sa bouche. Je me mords la lèvre pour me retenir de gémir fortement et mes mains qui reposent sur son dos la griffe profondément, il restera des traces de notre activité sur son corps pendant plusieurs jours._

_Je sens l'excitation monter en moi de plus en plus et ni tenant plus je lui donne un coup de hanche pour lui faire comprendre._

_Nous enlevons mutuellement nos vêtements restant trop lentement à mon goût mais bientôt sa peau entre en nouveau en contact avec la mienne et alors que je donne un nouveau coup de hanche je peux sentir à quel point nous sommes humides toutes les deux et cela tire un gémissement de la part de nous deux._

_Alors qu'elle revendique une fois de plus mes lèvres, une de ses mains glisse le long de mon ventre dans une douce caresse avant d'atteindre mon sexe._

-Dieu tu es si humide Gina.

_Une nouvelle fois sa bouche prend contact avec ma poitrine mais je ne m'en rends presque pas compte car au même moment deux de ses doigts écartent mes lèvres et pénétrèrent en moi._

_La sensation est totalement grisante et je me perds dans le moment._

_Emma commença de doux va et vient pour que je m'habitue à ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi._

_Bientôt j'en demandais plus et alors que nos lèvres se retrouvées pour partager un autre baiser passionné, un troisième doigt entra en moi. Heureusement pour moi sa bouche étouffa mes forts gémissement, sinon c'est sûr tout le monde se serait réveillé._

_Et alors que j'approche de plus en plus de l'orgasme je sens la magie monter en moi, quand j'ouvre les yeux je peux voir des reflets dorés dans ceux d'Emma et je suis sûr que les miens brillent d'une lumière violette._

_Alors que sa bouche est de nouveau liée avec la mienne une vague de magie caractéristique de l'amour vraie se répand dans la pièce et se mélange avec des fils violets et dorés de nos magies respectives._

_Je sens une immense chaleur se répandre dans mon ventre mais je n'ai pas le temps de me demander ce que c'est car j'atteins finalement le bord et Emma étouffe mes cris de plaisir dans un autre baiser._

_Elle se retire de mon corps et vient s'allonger à mes côtés, quand je rouvre finalement les yeux toute la magie qui remplissait la pièce à totalement disparue mais je suis trop épuisée pour chercher à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer._

_Je n'étais sûr que d'une chose, quelque chose à changer à cet instant._

_Je me blottie contre Emma ma tête reposant sur sa poitrine et je sens le sommeil me rattraper, la dernière chose que j'entends avant de sombrer et la voix d'Emma chuchoter dans mon oreille._

- Dors bien ma reine.

_Fin Flash-back _

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

- _Donc si j'ai bien compris c'est un mélange de la magie du véritable amour, de ta magie et de la mienne qui a permis que tu tombes enceinte de moi ?_

- _Oui, j'avais entendus parler d'histoires de ce genre dans la Forêt Enchantée mais j'ai toujours pensé que ce n'était que des mythes._

- _Et bien nous ne faisons rien comme les autres n'est-ce pas ?_

Regina ne peut retenir le léger rire qui s'échappe de ses lèvres.

- _J'ai hâte de voir la réaction de tes parents._

- _Oh mon dieu comment je vais leur dire ça ?_

La brune rit plus franchement cette fois-ci et sa poitrine secouée par son rire réveille Lily toujours bercée contre sa poitrine.

- _Maman ?_

- _Désolé de t'avoir réveillée mon cœur._

Emma peut voir l'expression de Regina changer complètement lorsqu'elle tourne son attention vers la fillette, la même expression emplie d'amour maternel qu'elle a pour Henry.

- _Maman, Ma._

_- Oui princesse._

Le surnom glisse étonnamment facile entre les lèvres de la blonde mais elle sait qu'elle est déjà profondément attachée à cette petite fille qui grandit de plus en plus dans le ventre de sa compagne en ce moment.

- _Il est temps de rentrer._

- _Rentrer ?_

- _Il faut que vous vous réveiller, ils attendent tous pour vous._

Alors qu'elle prononce ces paroles Emma et Regina sentent leurs corps être tiré en arrière et comprennent qu'elles sont en train de se réveiller.

Elles enveloppèrent Lily dans une étreinte d'ours comme au revoir.

- _Tu vas me manquer._

La voix de la brune se casse et une larme coule sur sa joue, arrêtée dans sa course par le pouce de la fillette.

- _On va se revoir bientôt Maman._

Le doux sourire de leur fille est la dernière chose qu'elles voient avant que tout autour d'elles ne s'évanouissent.

* * *

**_Voilà explication donné sur comment Regina est tombée enceinte d'Emma._**

**_Prochain chapitre le réveil et surtout l'annonce aux Charmants cela promet ;)_**

**_Merci pour avoir lu et continuer de suivre._**

**_Bientôt la rentrée alors je vais essayer de poster la suite avant car après je n'aurais pas trop le temps d'écrire (ah la joie des études sup)_**

**_Je vous dis rdv au prochain chapitre et reviews please ? ^^_**

* * *

_Ketsurui Yami_

_Un jour mes démons prendrons le dessus et tous verrons qui je suis vraiment,_

_Un Ange déchut_


	7. Wings

_**Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre comme promis encore désolé pour le retard et que ce chapitre soit assez court mais en ce moment c'est la folie et je ne vais pas pouvoir poster la suite ce week-end j'ai un partiel mecredi prochain et je suis en retard sur mes révisions.**_

**_Je vais essayer de me rattraper le week-end prochain (week-end de 3 jours pour moi yes ! ;) )_**

**_En tout cas j'éspère que ce chapitre vous plaira et merci à Gottevil pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à aller lire sa fiction que je trouve géniale._**

**_Place à la lecture maintenant ^^_**

* * *

_La lumière du soleil s'insinue_

_Illuminant notre peau_

_Nous regardons la journée s'écouler_

_Les histoires de tout ce que nous avons faits_

_Me font penser à toi_

_Me font penser à toi_

_Sous un trillion d'étoiles_

_Nous dansons sur des voitures_

_Nous prenons des photos de la scène_

_Si loin de là où nous sommes_

_Elles me font penser à toi_

_Elles me font penser à toi_

_Oh, les lumières s'éteignent_

_A cet instant nous sommes perdus puis retrouvés_

_Je veux juste être à tes côtés_

_Si ces ailes peuvent voler_

_Oh que ces murs soient maudits_

_A cet instant nous mesurons 10 pieds_

_Et comment tu me disais après tout ça_

_Que nous nous rappellerons de cette nuit_

_Pour le restant de notre vie_

_Wings Birdy_

* * *

Elle se sent comme flotter, comme si elle se trouvée entre terre et ciel, comme allongeait sur un nuage sans fin. Elle peut sentir son corps mais pas le poids de celui-ci, tout lui semble si léger. Et elle a peur que si elle ouvre les yeux c'est pour se trouver flottant à plusieurs mètres du sol, pendant un instant elle pense qu'elle est toujours inconsciente dans ce monde que son esprit a créé de toute pièce.

Elle rêve qu'elle a des ailes et qu'elle s'envole loin de tout, loin de son passé, loin de l'obscurité et de la souffrance, loin des cicatrices sur sa peau qui sont un rappel constant.

Et cela lui rappel l'époque où tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était s'échapper de chez elle, de se libérer du joug de sa mère, échapper à cette vie qu'on lui prédestinait

A cette époque-là aussi elle voulait voler, voler loin de celle qui l'a mise au monde juste pour lui montrer à quel point il est cruel.

Mais tout est différent maintenant, malgré ses blessures elle a quelque chose en quoi croire, quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher et pour laquelle elle doit de se battre, sa famille.

Elle a son fils, elle a son Véritable amour et un bébé sur son chemin.

Elle a retrouvé la lumière et peu à peu l'obscurité quitte son cœur. La glace fond, l'hiver laisse place à l'été dans son âme.

Elle veut se battre, elle veut se relever et reprendre sa vie là où elle l'a laissé après la mort de Daniel, voir même depuis le jour de sa naissance.

Elle veut que pour une fois ces choix soient vraiment les siens pas ceux de sa mère ou du Dark One, personne pour l'influencer.

Elle veut avoir le plein contrôle de sa vie entre ses mains pour pouvoir mieux le partager avec Emma.

Elle veut son avenir avec sa famille, sa fin heureuse, celle qu'elle cherche depuis tant d'années.  
Peu à peu elle prend de plus en plus conscience de son corps et de son poids, la brume qui recouvre son esprit commence à se dissiper.  
Elle commence à se rendre compte qu'elle ne flotte pas, elle est posée sur quelque chose de mou et elle ne peut que deviner que c'est la couchette sur le bateau de Hook.  
Elle peut maintenant entendre le rouleau des vagues venant se fracasser contre la coque du bateau et sentir l'humidité de l'air ainsi que le sel et cette odeur de pourrie caractéristique du navire.  
Plus elle reprend conscience de son environnement plus elle sent un poids sur sa poitrine et elle commence à paniquer jusqu'à ce que son nez capte une autre odeur, un mélange de cannelle et de cuir, l'odeur distincte d'Emma. Elle comprend que ce poids est la tête de la blonde qui a dû se retrouver dans cette position après s'être évanouie.  
Toujours les yeux fermés sa main vient instinctivement passer dans les boucles blondes qui à cet instant sont un désordre complet.  
Le geste tire un grognement de la part du Sauveur qui remue légèrement sans pour autant se déplacer de sa poitrine.  
Elle sent un autre poids sur son estomac, celui-ci plus léger et quand, tandis que sa main droite continue la caresse dans ses cheveux d'or, sa main gauche voyage jusqu'à son ventre où elle trouve l'une des mains d'Emma s'y reposant.  
Elle ne peut empêcher un léger sourire d'étirer ses lèvres alors qu'elle place sa main au-dessus de celle de la blonde dans un geste tendre.  
Là dans son ventre repose le fruit de l'amour profond et passionnel qu'elles partagent, de la magie puissante qui les lies, cet enfant est leur miracle et une chance à un nouveau départ.  
Après toutes ces années elle a enfin trouvé sa fin heureuse, elle a trouvé son havre de paix.  
Elle pense qu'il serait vraiment temps qu'elles se lèvent, elle ne sait pas exactement combien de temps elles sont restées inconscientes et elle est sûr qu'Henry et les deux idiots doivent être mort d'inquiétude.  
- _Emma._  
Sa voix est roque à peine plus fort qu'un murmure et sa gorge lui fait mal de ne pas avoir bu, ni parler pendant un certain temps.  
Un autre grognement lui répond et elle sait qu'elle n'arrivera pas à la réveiller comme ça.  
Doucement elle ouvre ses yeux et ses pupilles sont agressées par la lumière du soleil filtrant par l'un des hublots, il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour s'habituer à la luminosité.  
Elle est heureuse de découvrir qu'elles sont seules pour le moment, lui permettant un réveil paisible, sans que les Charming ne lui saute dessus.  
Elle se penche légèrement en avant et tout son corps proteste mais peu importe, elle vient placer sa bouche près de l'oreille de la blonde, son souffle la chatouillant et lui tirant des frissons.  
- _Emma, il faut se réveiller._  
Un autre grognement plus fort cette fois-ci lui prouvant que lentement elle est en train de tirer la blonde du sommeil.  
_- Emma tes parents sont là et nous sommes nus._  
Ses paroles eurent l'effet escompté et dans un sursaut la blonde se réveilla tombant de la couchette, entraînant les draps dans sa chute.  
Regina ne pu retenir un éclat de rire en voyant sa compagne étalée sur le sol, les membres enchevêtrés dans le linge de lit.

_- Aïe ! Regina ça va pas ! J'ai eu une peur bleu !_

_- Désolé chérie._

Le sourire ne quittait pas le visage de la brune tandis qu'elle se penchait pour donner un chaste baiser à Emma.

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir et bientôt la porte s'ouvrit à la volé laissant passer une tignasse brune.

_- Mamans !_

Henry se jeta d'abord sur sa mère brune avant d'inclure Emma dans l'étreinte qui s'y joignis avec joie.

_- Emma ! Mon dieu tu vas bien ! On ne savait pas quoi faire, tu t'es évanouie comme ça._

_- Je vais bien Maman ne t'inquiète pas et Regina aussi par ailleurs._

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Je ne sais pas Regina mais moi je meurs de faim alors avant de tout racconter j'aimerais bien avaler quelque chose._

_Moi aussi mais avant de manger je veux que l'on parle avec Henry Em'._

Voyant que Neige et David ne bougeaient toujours pas la brune rajouta d'une voix qui ne laisse place à aucune discussion.

_- En privé._

En traînant des pieds les parents de la blonde quittèrent finalement la cabine, fermant la porte derrière eux.

_- Est-ce que je suis en difficulté ?_

_- Quoi ?! Bien sûr que non pourquoi pense-tu ça Henry ?_

_- Parce qu'en général lorsque nos parents veulent nous parler c'est jamais bon._

Emma laissa échapper un petit rire ce qui lui valu un regard noir de son amante ainsi qu'un faible coup de coude dans les côtés.

_Gamin si on veut te parler c'est pour de bonnes nouvelles._

_- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le fait que tu as réussis à réveiller maman._

_- Oui Henry bien que techniquement ce n'est pas elle qui m'a réveillé._

_- Comment c'est possible ?!_

_- Kid tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai parlé quand on est monté sur ce bateau ?_

_- Que toi et maman vous êtes comme grand-mère et grand-père ?_

La remarque tira une grimace de la part de la brune mais celle-ci ne dis rien.

_- Ouais et bien il semble que la magie qui nous lie est très puissante et moi et ta mère nous avons toutes les deux la magie ce qui renforce le pouvoir du True Love._

_Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?_

_- Avant que je m'évanouisse il y avait une lumière qui provenait du ventre de ta mère n'est-ce pas ?_

Henry acquiesça seulement de la tête ne comprenant toujours pas ce que veut lui expliquer sa mère blonde.

_- Et bien c'est parce que la magie était en train de la guérir, c'est ce qui l'a réveillée pas moi. La magie de ta petite sœur la guérie de l'intérieur._

La confusion était visible sur le visage de l'enfant quand il tourna son regard sur la brune.

_- Tu es enceinte ?_

_- Oui Henry._

_- Enceinte d'Emma ?_

_- Oui je sais que ça semble impossible mais la magie ne connaît pas de limite._

_- Je vais avoir une petite sœur ? Je vais être grand frère ?_

_- Oui..._

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase car son fils l'engloutie dans une étreinte serrée bien vite rejoins par sa compagne.

_- C'est génial !_

Regina ne pu retenir les larmes de joies qui coulèrent librement sur ses joues et Emma vient les essuyer avec ses pouces avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

_- Eurk ! Elle est déjà enceinte Ma, attend un peu avant de me faire une autre petite sœur._

La blonde s'écarta de Regina, ses joues empourprée. Elle attrapa son fils et une bataille de chatouilles commença sous le regard de la brune.

Un immense sourire étire ses traits et une de ses mains repose dans un geste protecteur sur son ventre.

Elle se sent tellement bien en cet instant, elle se sent apaisée et elle prie pour que cet instant dure à jamais.

Mais bientôt ils vont devoir sortir de cette cabine et faire face aux parents de la Sauveuse.

Et même si elle appréhende un peu, elle se réjouit à l'idée de combien Snow va être bouleversée par la nouvelle.

Oui elle a trouvée sa fin heureuse, une famille et d'une certaine manière un moyen de se venger de Blanche-Neige.

* * *

_**Et voilà j'espère que ça vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**_

_**Et un grand merci à vous pour continuer à me suivre avec tant d'envie et vos reviews me font chaud au coeur.**_

_**Rdv au prochain chapitre moi je retourne à mes révisions ;)**_

_**Bisous les loulous ^^**_

* * *

_Ketsurui Yami_

_Un jour mes démons prendrons le dessus et tous verrons qui je suis vraiment,_

_Un Ange déchut._


	8. Chasser l'obscurité

_**Salut les amis ^^**_

_**Je suis so so so sorry pour le retard je sais que certains attendent la suite avec impatience et je suis vraiment désolé mais avec deux partiels d'affilié ça pas était facile et dans deux semaines je pars en stage pour 5 semaines alors ce sera pire.**_

_**J'aimerais vous remercier pour continuer à me suivre avec ferveur et pour tout vos commentaires parfois quand je les lis et que je suis en cours je rigole toute seule et les gens me regardent comme si j'étais folle (ce qui est un peu vrai ;) ) alors merci pour ça.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture et rdv en bas ^^**_

* * *

_Certains disent que le monde sera anéanti par le feu  
D'autres par la glace.  
Pour ce que j'ai goûté du désir amoureux,  
Je penche du côté de ceux qui préfèrent le feu.  
Mais s'il fallait que par deux fois je trépasse  
Je crois en connaître assez sur la haine  
Pour savoir que la destruction par la glace  
Est aussi bien  
Et suffirait_

Twilight

_L'obscurité ne peut pas chasser l'obscurité _

_seule la lumière le peut._

_La haine ne peut pas chasser la haine _

_seule l'amour le peut._

Martin Luther King Jr

* * *

Des années de lutte, de combats incessant pour sa survie ou pour la vengeance. Des années qui lui ont semblé des siècles, une éternité.

Ne jamais baisser la garde, ne jamais se laisser faire confiance à quelqu'un, toujours se méfier de tout et de tout le monde. Aucun véritable repos pendant ces années et même durant ces 28 années gelée à un état de stase permanent elle n'a pas trouvé le repos. Aucun repos dans le fait que personne a part elle ne se souvient d'une autre époque dans un autre monde, aucun dans les bras de son fils encerclant sa taille. Non elle était toujours en lutte constante, en lutte contre elle-même et ses démons.

C'est comme si l'hiver s'était abattu sur sa vie des années auparavant pour ne plus jamais repartir, elle pouvait sentir le froid résultant de sa haine sur sa peau, la pénétrer jusqu'à geler ses os, la détruire lentement. Et le feu de la colère ravage son esprit, la réduisant en cendre un peu plus chaque jour. Elle avait réussit à les maudire mais rien ne l'avait apaisée et surtout pas ce vide béant dans son cœur, surtout pas la tristesse et la solitude.

Le jour de la mort de Daniel elle avait été plongée dans l'obscurité et plus elle essayait de s'en sortir plus elle s'y perdait, la magie noire ne pouvait pas chasser les ténèbres.

Il lui a fallu attendre toutes ces années pour trouver enfin la lumière qui chasserait l'obscurité, l'amour qui apaiserait la haine, le soleil qui ferait fuir l'hiver.

Elle a trouvé tout ça dans les bras de la fille de son pire ennemi, dans les bras du Sauveur.

Et à partir du jour où la blonde à franchi la frontière de la ville tout a commencé à changer, la neige entourant son cœur a commencé à fondre.

Et aujourd'hui elle n'a plus la force de lutter pour un combat qu'elle a perdu il y a des années et peu importe car sa défaite lui a apporté ce qu'elle cherchait, sa fin heureuse.

Elle ne veut plus se battre contre les Charmants, elle en a fini avec ça, elle veut juste trouver ce repos auquel elle n'a pas eu le droit tout ce temps. Se reposer dans les bras d'Emma, blotti contre ce corps qui lui apporte chaleur et sécurité. Se reposer avec leur fils et penser à cet enfant à venir.

Elle ne veut plus combattre, elle n'en a plus le courage car aujourd'hui elle a trop à perdre.

C'est fini elle dépose les armes.

Et si cela signifie passer le restant de sa vie avec la présence de Snow pour le bien-être de sa compagne et de ses enfants alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Elle s'en moque désormais, tout ce qu'elle veut c'est sa famille et que l'obscurité s'en aille.

Elle ferme les yeux et laisse l'air marin emplir ses poumons, la douce piqûre du sel sur sa peau et elle humecte ses lèvres asséchées par le vent. Quand elle ouvre à nouveau les yeux, son regard se perd dans l'immensité d'eau qui s'étend devant elle. Elle se perd dans l'instant et son esprit vagabonde. D'un mouvement fluide du poignet elle fit apparaître une feuille ainsi qu'une plume.

Elle ne peut se rappeler la première fois qu'elle a écrit comme ça tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, cela remonte à son enfance, quand elle se sent mal ou parfois quand il y a trop sur son esprit, elle prend juste une page blanche et la noircie au fil de ses idées.

L'écriture élégante commence à s'étendre sur la page et perdue dans ses pensées elle n'entend pas les pas qui se rapproche d'elle et elle sursaute quand deux bras forts viennent l'entourer.

- Un penny pour tes pensées.

Un large sourire s'étend sur son visage et elle penche son corps contre celui de la blonde, s'y blottissant confortablement. Elle se sent bien, elle se sent détendue.

- _Qu'écris-tu ?_

- _Vous me semblez bien curieuse Miss Swan._

Elle frissonne en s'entend le souffle de la blonde sur son cou qui s'est rapprochée pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- _Tu n'a même pas idée quel effet cela me fait quand tu m'appelle Miss Swan._

- _Oh je le sais très bien, vous devenez encore plus humide que cet océan Miss Swan._

Ce fût autour d'Emma de frissonner violemment et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir Regina s'était levée pour lui faire face et lui tendre le papier délicatement plié en deux sur lequel elle venait d'écrire.

- _Pour toi. Lit le au calme._

Et sans rien rajouter d'autre elle lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue avant de tourner et de partir sous le pont trouver son fils, laissant la blonde seule plantée là.

Prenant la place que la brune occupait un peu plus tôt, Emma pris soigneusement la feuille entre ses doigts et commença sa lecture.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

_Et je sens mon cœur battre à nouveau, tambouriner contre ma poitrine d'un rythme rapide, revenu à la vie après une éternité dans l'obscurité._

_Je sens le poids sur ma poitrine s'alléger même si je sais qu'il ne disparaîtra jamais complètement._

_Mais aujourd'hui je peux respirer librement à nouveau, je prends une profonde inspiration et je sens l'air pur envahir mes poumons, totalement différent de cet aire emplis de souffrance et de colère que j'ai respiré pendant si longtemps._

_La douleur s'atténue peu à peu, le froid hivernal qui s'était abattu sur mon âme disparaître au fur et à mesure, éclipsé par le soleil de l'été._

_La colère qui a un jour bouillonnée en moi s'apaise à chaque fois que je suis à ses côtés._

_Tu es ce qui me maintien les pieds sur terre, mon port d'attache alors que toute ma vie je me suis sentie abandonné._

_Tu me guide telle une étoile directrice, me montre le chemin du renouveau et du pardon._

_Tu m'apprends à vivre là où je n'ai fait que survivre toutes ces années._

_Les abîmes s'éloignent de moi pas à pas, à chaque étape qui te rapproche de moi._

_Tu es ma chance, celle que j'ai le courage de saisir._

_Tu es mon ange protecteur, m'enfermant dans l'étreinte de tes ailes de pureté pour me protéger du monde extérieur._

_Et en cet instant, mes yeux perdus dans l'immensité noire du ciel lunaire illuminé par des milliards d'étoiles, je me prends à espérer à ma fin heureuse._

_Et je prie pour ne pas être blessé à nouveau._

_Pour que jamais tu ne me quittes._

_SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN_

Malgré toute sa force elle ne peut retenir les larmes qui coulent maintenant librement sur ses joues, les mots ont atteint son cœur avec force et une immense chaleur envahit son corps.

C'est de l'amour.

Elle se lève brusquement et sans accorder un regard à Hook qui arbore un air surpris elle se précipite sous le pont à la recherche de la brune.

Lorsqu'elle trouve leur cabine vide, elle se dirige en trottant jusqu'à la cuisine.

Elle ouvre la porte avec fracas faisant sursauter tout les occupants de la pièce, ses parents, Henry et la femme qu'elle cherchait.

Sans leur donner une seconde de réflexion elle se précipite sur son amante et capture avidement ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant auquel répondit Regina volontiers. Le baiser devient bien vite chauffé quand la langue d'Emma passa la barrière de ses lèvres pour se lancer dans une lutte sans merci pour le contrôle entre leurs langues.

- Beurk_, c'est vraiment écœurant. Vous pouvez pas aller dans une chambre pour ça. Non réflexion faite surtout pas dans notre cabine ou je pourrais jamais plus dormir dans ce lit sans être marqué à vie._

Les deux femmes se séparèrent à bout de souffle et furent prisent dans un fou rire incontrôlable lorsque elles aperçurent la scène devant elles.

Henry avait une grimace de dégoût pure sur son visage, ses yeux cachés par une des mains de David, celui-ci les joues en feu, quand à Blanche-Neige elle portait bien son nom, pâle comme la mort en cet instant.

- _Je t'aime._

La blonde déposa un léger baiser sur son front, encerclant sa taille avec ses bras.

Emma la rapprocha encore plus de son corps avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- _Je pense qu'on devrait leur dire maintenant._

Le regard de Regina emplit de peur et d'appréhension trouva du réconfort dans les émeraudes chaleureuses de sa compagne.

Prenant une grande inspiration la brune essaya de se détendre au maximum.

- _Très bien._

_- Euh... Snow, David, on a besoin de vous parler de quelque chose alors vous voudriez bien vous asseoir qu'on puisse discuter s'il-vous-plaît._

_- Emma est-ce que c'est grave ?_

_- Non Mar... Maman._

L'utilisation de ce mot par Emma l'inquiéta encore plus mais ce conforma à sa demande et s'assit à la table en face du couple.

- _Très bien, il s'est passé quelque chose que moi et Regina on avait pas prévu. Vous savez comment la magie du True Love est puissante et combien la magie peut être imprévisible ?_

_- Juste crachez Emma._ L'interrompit son père.

Regina se décida alors à intervenir dans la conversation.

- Je suis enceinte, de l'enfant d'Emma.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir Mary Margaret toucha lourdement le sol.

Snow White venait de s'évanouir.

_Et bien cela promet d'être amusant quand elle se réveillera, je ne cesserais de lui rappeler pendant des années. _Pensa amusée Regina.

David lui resta planté là interdit.

Quelque chose dit à Emma que lorsque sa mère reprendrait ses esprit une longue et ennuyeuse discussion aller s'en suivre.

_Dans quoi je me suis embarquée ?_

* * *

_**Et voilà les nouvelles sont brisées, je ne sais pas vous mais moi en écrivant la scène j'ai bien ris ;)**_

_**J'espère que ça vous à plu, n'hésitez pas une petite review.**_

_**Je vais essayer de pas trop tarder pour la suite mais rien n'est sûr.**_

_**Pour ceux qui comme moi vont attendre 2h du matin pour voir l'épisode (le réveil à 6h30 va être dur pour moi ;)) bon courage pour rester réveiller moi je vais être sur twitter et fb toute la nuit si certains veulent parler de mes fanfic ou de OUAT**_

_**En attendent merci d'avoir lu et rdv au prochain chapitre.**_

_**Gros bisous bonne nuit ^^**_

* * *

_Ketsurui Yami_

_Un jour mes démons prendrons le dessus et tous verrons qui je suis vraiment,_

_Un Ange déchut_


End file.
